Apples
by Diloxy
Summary: CHAP 7. CERMIN. Gelang bertuliskan 'gangguan mental' melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Tatapan kosong. Hidup di ambang kematian. Dengan luka-luka berat bekas peperangan. Dengan luka lama akibat benda bulat berwarna merah mengkilap, yang membuat gadis itu harus melempar tamparan keras ke wajah Draco. semi AU. hurt/comfort. mind to read?
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling. **Genre:** Hurt comfort. **Rate:** T. **Warning:** Miss typos, alur cepat, semi AU.

**Summary:** gelang bertuliskan 'gangguan mental' melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Tatapan kosong. Hidup di ambang kematian. Dengan luka-luka berat bekas peperangan. Dengan luka lama akibat benda bulat berwarna merah mengkilap, yang membuat gadis itu harus melempar tamparan keras ke wajah Draco.

**Apples © Diloxy**

**Chapter 1. Prolog**

Kabut asap benar-benar membutakan pandangan yang kini membuatku tak dapat melihat apapun di sekitar. Aku berusaha memperjelas pandangan, namun sepanjang yang terjadi, kegelapan semakin sukses menutupinya. Tak ada cahaya. Hanya ada raungan menyiksa yang tadinya samar, sungguh saat ini terdengar semakin jelas. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga menerjang kabut ini, entah kemana tujuannya, hingga badanku ambruk karena kakiku terasa terjegal sesuatu. Aku meringis ngeri dan ngilu menatap tak percaya tubuh yang telah membujur.

Bau busuk mayat menguar memaksa indra penciumanku untuk bekerja ekstra. Karena sedapat yang terjadi saat ini, orang-orang yang telah mati itu menarikku paksa dengan cengkraman kuatnya. Jemari dingin beku dan tubuh-tubuh membiru yang telah dimakan cacing. Wajah mereka meneriakkan namaku. Aku meronta dan berteriak, namun hanya udara kosong yang keluar. Tak ada suaraku, hanya ada ringkihan mereka yang telah mati.

Aku didorong ke dalam lubang kuburku sendiri. Menoleh dengan cepat pada kerumunan orang mati yang bersiap dengan sekop mereka mulai memasukkan tanah ke dalam lubang kuburku. Aku berusaha menjerit, namun sekali lagi. Tak ada suara. Tak ada cahaya.

Kututup mataku merasa ini semua tak akan berhasil, ketika entah dari mana tubuhku terangkat menjauhi dataran mengerikan tersebut. Terhempas pada suatu padang ilalang kosong. Aku meringkuk sendiri tak bisa merasakan tubuhku. Ketika kelopak mata berangsur terbuka. Wajah teduh ibuku tersenyum. Bibirnya tergetar, "Kembalilah Hermione!"

…

…

Putih.

Hanya cahaya dari lampu neon panjang yang berhasil aku kenali. Aroma alkohol menyeruak memaksa masuk untuk dikenali indra penciumanku. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali. Berusaha meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku sudah tersadar dari mimpi brengsek itu. Aku menarik napas panjang. Sepertinya perawat di sebelahku menyadarinya. Ia segera mengambil sebuah senter kecil dan memeriksa pupil mataku.

"Ada yang mau kau bagi?" tanyanya dengan senyuman. Namun, masih sama dengan jawabanku dua bulan ini, aku hanya diam. Tanpa ekspresi. Atau mungkin, tak bisa berekspresi.

Perawat itu pun pergi dan menghilang di balik tirai yang mengitari ranjangku. Aku menoleh sekilas ke sebelah. Harry pasti kemari saat aku dibuat mimpi para zombi. Ia selalu membawakan buket lily putih.

Aku menarik selang morfin yang mengaliri nadiku. Kurasa cukup untuk hari ini. Obat-obatan ini sukses membuatku seperti mayat hidup. Aku berusaha bangkit untuk duduk di ranjangku, dan bersandar ke dinding. Melirik sejenak pada pergelangan tangan kiriku. Benda menyedihkan itu masih disana. Melingkar dengan indah. Seolah menertawaiku. Seolah mengingatkanku. Aku gila? Tidak, aku benar-benar waras. Aku hanya tak bisa lagi memutuskan harus berekspresi bagaimana. Ah, untuk tak bicara selama dua bulan, karena aku tak menginginkannya. Sepertinya tak ada lagi yang harus aku katakan setelahnya. Aku bisa apa? Melihat orang tuaku mati hanya karena benda terkutuk yang sialnya terlambat kuketahui.

Dan sekarang. Setelah peperangan itu. Yang merenggut banyak nyawa. Aku nyaris tak ketinggalan parade mimpi buruk di setiap tidurku. Memaksaku untuk selalu terjaga walau lingkar mata sudah sedemikian jelasnya. Tapi, saat mereka berhasil membuatku tertidur, penyiksaan itu kembali. Mencekikku, bahka berusaha membunuhku. Harusnya aku terima dengan senang hati, tapi kemudian ibu muncul. Ibuku yang sudah pergi. Yang nyatanya tak ingin aku kembali memeluknya dulu.

Beberapa bulir air mata jatuh dari sepasang mata kosong. Aku pandangi kembali gelang bertuliskan 'gangguan mental' yang melingkari pergelangan tanganku. Berusaha mengingat kembali rasa sakit itu. Memasukkan kembali memori yang tercecer dari hari-hari burukku. Saat aku meronta hampir membunuh menteri sihir yang baru. Saat mereka merampas tongkat kayu anggurku. Saat mereka meneriakiku. Saat mereka memasukkanku kemari. Saat mereka memasangkan benda-benda mengerikan di tubuhku. Saat aku mulai diam. Saat aku tak berekspresi. Saat aku berulang kali mencoba mengiris nadiku. Saat aku berusaha pergi menyusul orang tuaku. Tak ada lagi yang bersisa.

_**Aku Hermione Granger. Seorang pejuang yang gila karena kematian orang tuanya. **_

Belikatku berdenyut lagi. Aku merabanya perlahan. Perban-perban masih melekat di sekujur tubuhku. Tidak, tidak. Aku tak seperti mumi. Hanya di bagian pundak hingga pinggang, kaki kiri, lengan kanan, dan kepala. Tubuhku telah benar-benar rusak parah.

Mata hazelku awas ketika mendengar suara memasuki bangsalku. Sepertinya rombongan dokter dan perawat yang akan menyiksaku lagi. Memasukkan obat-obat mengerikan untuk memaksaku berhenti. Mereka mungkin khawatir aku akan membunuh mereka.

Tirai di dekat ranjangku terbuka. Dr Corona -salah satu dokter yang bisa kupercaya walau perlakuanku sama padanya- muncul dari balik tirai. Ia dengan wajah penuh senyuman menatapku.

"Kau kedatangan tamu," ucapnya walau ia sudah tahu tak akan mendapat jawabanku.

Aku masih diam. Memangnya siapa lagi yang akan repot-repot mengunjungiku? Hanya beberapa orang seperti, Harry atau Kingsley –dia bukan menteri sihir yang baru, aku menyayangkannya- atau Molly Weasley. Jangan tanyakan Ron. Ia tak pernah kemari. Dan melihat bunga lily di atas meja di sebelah ranjangku, aku yakin ini bukan Harry.

Tapi, memang bukan Harry. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali berusaha memperjelas pandangan. Oh, aku mungkin sudah benar-benar gila sekarang. Wajah datarku saat ini menunjukkan ekspresi, mungkin terkejut, mungkin aneh. Dr. Corona berhasil jika ia mau menampilkanku berekspresi. Karena sebisa yang aku lihat saat ini, seorang pemuda tinggi kurus, dengan rambut pirang platinanya. Ia menyelipkan kedua telapak tangannya di saku celana. Seraya memandang dengan tatapan yang sulit aku kenali.

Draco Malfoy.

"Kutinggalkan kalian berdua. Kau sudah tahu aturannya!" ucap Dr. Corona pada pemuda itu. Pemuda yang entah ada urusan apa repot-repot datang menjenguk Hermione Granger yang sudah gila. Ingin tertawa puas, eh? Malfoy!

Pemuda pirang itu mengamatiku, tapi aku membiarkannya. Aku mengambil bunga lily di sebelahku dan memainkannya asal. Tak mengindahkannya memperhatikanku.

"Perang memang mengubah banyak hal, bahkan penyihir paling pintar dan cerewet milik Hogwarts."

Aku masih memainkan bunga lily dari Harry.

"Aku kemari ingin berterima kasih pada Harry. Kesaksiannya membuat persidangan mencabut hukuman atas ibuku."

Aku tak peduli. Kau salah orang. Masih memainkan bunga lily.

"Hermione Granger membiarkan orang lain menyiksanya!"

Dia tertawa pelan seraya mengguncang-guncang selang infus dan selang morfin yang tertancap kembali ke kulitku tadi.

"Aku hampir tak percaya ketika tahu Hermione Granger yang hampir kehilangan kewarasannya hanya karena," ia terhenti dan merogoh saku celananya. "Ini!"

**PLAKK**

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipinya.

Darahku mendidih sempurna. Jantungku berpacu cepat. Aku masih berusaha untuk tidak mencekiknya. Brengsek, untuk apa dia membawa benda terkutuk itu kemari. Memperlihatkannya dengan enteng kepadaku. Aku cabut paksa selang infus dan selang morfin dari tanganku. Melemparnya asal. Dengan kekuatan tersisa aku bangkit berdiri meloncat dari ranjang. Menapaki lantai marmer yang membekukan telapak kakiku. Berusaha sejauh mungkin dengan benda terkutuk itu.

Astaga, sepertinya kekuatanku memang terbatas. Karena saat ini tubuhku membeku. Aku menggigil hebat. Tubuhku ambruk mencium marmer dingin. Aku hanya bisa menatap ngeri pada marmer yang memantulkan bayanganku sendiri. Seorang yang tak aku kenali. Napasku memburu cepat ketika benda terkutuk itu berguling ke dekat wajahku yang masih menempel di lantai.

Siluet-siluet mengerikan itu kembali muncul. Perang besar. Aku berlari-lari melewati kobaran api hogwarts berusaha menyelamatkan sebanyak mungkin jiwa yang bisa diampuni kematian. Kemudian siluet berganti. Aku mencengkram kepalaku yang terasa hampir pecah. Aku meronta-ronta dengan suara tak jelas. Selanjutnya gambaran-gambaran padang hijau itu kembali muncul. Berganti gambaran kejadian di meja besar ketika kematian merenggut mereka dari duniaku. Ketika menteri sihir tertawa ke arahku. Ketika tak ada seorangpun yang mempercayai perkataanku. Dan membuatku terdampar disini. Meraung sepanjang malam mengingat kejadian mengerikan itu.

"Arrrrgghhh," raunganku membelah udara malam.

Tuhan tolong ambil aku bersama orang tuaku. Ibu, aku ingin kembali. Tak ada yang menyayangiku. Seperti saat ini. Saat pemuda itu cepat-cepat memasukkan benda terkutuk itu ke dalam saku celananya. Saat aku meronta-ronta dan meraung menyetujui bahwa aku telah benar-benar gila. Saat dokter dan perawat berdatangan dengan obat-obatan dan jarum suntik. Menyeretku kembali ke ranjang. Mengikat lengan dan kakiku dengan kasar. Tak ada yang mengingat siapa aku yang dulu. Memaksa jarum-jarum menyakitkan itu menembus kulitku, mengalirkan morfin dalam dosis besar ke aliran darahku. Memaksaku untuk melupakan semua kejadian mengerikan ini. Memaksaku untuk mencium para zombi di dalam mimpi. Sebelum akhirnya seluruh tubuhku lemas dan yang terlihat hanyalah kegelapan.

"Ibu," lirihku sebelum diculik mimpi.

0o0o0

00

Kucuran air hangat mengalir di tubuhku. Aku berusaha menggosok-gosokkannya untuk menghilangkan darah yang mengering. Tubuhku benar-benar hancur. Aku memperhatikan bayanganku di depan cermin saat suster berusaha mengelap tubuhku dengan handuk. Amat hati-hati. Takut menyakitiku mungkin. Karena luka-luka jahitan membentang indah di sekujurnya. Aku terdiam dengan tatapan kosong begitu suster mengatakan bahwa lukaku sudah membaik dan kini tak perlu di perban lagi, namun tetap saja masih terasa sangat berdenyut. Ia memakaikanku baju pasien, kemudian melingkarkan kembali gelang menyedihkan itu. Ia menuntunku keluar dari kamar mandi.

Begitu kami melangkah keluar dan menuju ranjangku, aku melihatnya lagi. Pemuda pirang itu berdiri melipat lengan di dada. Berbicara dengan Dr. Corona. Otot tubuhku mengeras seketika. Jantungku berdegup kencang, berusaha waspada melihatnya di dekatku. Mengingat aku tak memiliki cukup kekuatan di tubuhku yang hanya dibalut kulit, tanpa daging. Aku kurus kerontang.

Aku berjalan menuju ranjangku berusaha memalingkan perhatian dari pemuda itu. Namun mataku masih berfokus pada saku celananya. Sepertinya tak ada benda terkutuk itu disana. Suster memintaku untuk duduk selama ia membalut luka di pergelangan tanganku dengan perban. Luka hasil kemarin malam. Saat aku ambruk. Saat aku meronta. Saat pinggiran tajam di ranjang membuat darah segar berhasil menerobos keluar. Aku meringis sesekali, namun hanya dapat menggigit bibir.

Dan suster pun selesai dengan sentuhan akhirnya. Ia tadinya akan menyuapiku sarapan, namun aku menggeleng. Ia sudah tahu aku tak ingin dipaksa, jadi akhirnya ia keluar dengan senyuman. Namun, sebelum mereka benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan ini, meninggalkan aku bersama si pirang yang juga terdiam di sebelah ranjangku, aku cepat mencegahnya.

"Aku tak ingin dia disini!" kalimat pertamaku setelah dua bulan terdiam.

Suster terhenti dan menoleh ke arahku. Ia tahu maksudnya adalah si pirang. Namun, pemuda itu segera bicara padaku.

"Aku percaya apapun yang kau katakan tentang menteri sihir," ucapnya setengah berbisik.

Demi apapun juga, ketika seluruh orang tak menginginkan aku membicarakan ini. Bahkan Harry Potter terlihat setengah percaya padaku, pemuda ini malah memberikan jaminan itu. Jika ini bukan hanya alat agar aku membiarkannya berada di dekatku, aku pasti salah. Dia mungkin akan menyiksaku seperti malam tadi. Tapi, entah mengapa aku malah meminta suster untuk pergi.

"Gila," ucapku seraya memperlihatkan gelang di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Seolah berusaha mematahkan maksudnya untuk terus berada disini.

"Enam tahun melihatmu di Hogwarts, paling tidak aku tahu mana bagian jiwamu yang waras, mana yang gila," ucapnya tanpa melihat ke arahku. Ia merapikan lily-lily segar di atas vas bunga plastik di atas meja di sebelahku. Aku mengernyit heran.

"Harry kemari?" tanyaku segera. Pemuda itu mengangguk. Benar, dan mengapa si kepala codet itu membiarkan ferret sialan ini bersamaku. Apa mungkin pemuda ini mengemban misi khusus untuk melenyapkanku seperti yang ia lakukan pada Dumbledore? Aku rasa aku benar-benar tidak waras.

"Mana bagian jiwaku yang waras?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Apa yang kau katakan tentang menteri sihir," jawabanya.

"Mengapa kau repot-repot percaya? Apa urusannya denganmu?" tanyaku sarkastik.

"Hanya ingin mencoba berbaik hati," jawabnya yang entah mengapa terdengar memuakkan di telingaku. Aku mencibirnya.

"Lalu mana bagian jiwaku yang sakit?" tanyaku segera.

"Saat kau takut pada apel."

Dan seketika darahku mendidih. Jantungku memacu cepat mendengar benda terkutuk itu. Sial. Sungguh sial. Siluet mengerikan itu mendobrak masuk pikiranku lagi. Menampilkan gambaran-gambaran yang semakin nyata. Aku mencengkram kuat kepalaku. Merasakan ototku mengeras. Aku tak ingin berontak di pagi ini. Aku tak ingin dokter membuatku tertidur lagi. Tapi gambaran-gambaran itu merasuk cepat. Saat aku duduk bersama orang tuaku dan menteri sihir. Saat aku melihat benda terkutuk itu bertumpuk di atas meja makannya. Saat orang tuaku menggigitnya. Saat aku baru menyadari arti seringai sang menteri. Saat orang tuaku jatuh terkapar. Aku masih mencengkram kuat kepalaku.

Saat itu, saat kematian orang tuaku. Maut menjemputnya. Bersama tawa sang menteri. Pintu akhirnya di dobrak. Aku berteriak histeris menyuarakan kebenaran. Aku lemparkan kutukan kematian ke arahnya. Meleset. Dan sebisa mungkin akhirnya menahan crustacius yang memaksaku diderai kesakitan. Saat tongkatku diambil. Saat aku diseret dan dibuang dalam rumah sakit ini. Dan gelang itu akhirnya melingkari pergelangan tanganku.

"Keluar kau!" desisku masih mencengkram kepala yang terasa hampir pecah. Aku meronta-ronta, berusaha menggigit lidah agar tak menjerit. Tapi rasanya sungguh menyakitkan. Aku menarik-narik seprai ranjangku kasar, beberapa bagian sobek.

"KELUAR KAU!" pekikku mulai histeris. Air mata sudah telak mengotori pipi. Aku biarkan diriku dikendalikan kegilaan ini. Meronta-ronta dan meraung. Menjerit kencang. Saat aku menyadari dokter dan perawat sudah mengerubungiku. Aku tak peduli lagi. Biar mereka memaksaku diam seperti biasanya.

Tapi, aku hanya merasa tangan-tangan itu memegangiku. Tak ada jarum yang memaksa menembus kulit. Tak ada morfin dosis tinggi. Tak ada mimpi buruk yang menjeratku. Aku masih gila nyatanya. Dengan raungan kencang yang kini berangsur menjadi isakan dalam. Ya, terisak memeluk kencang bantal tak berdosa. Mengacak seprai ranjangku. Apapun itu, aku terlarut dalam kesedihan kini. Siluet senyuman ibuku. Ibuku yang tak ada lagi untuk memelukku. Aku membiarkan diriku jatuh dalam tangisan panjang. Dalam derai air mata yang menganaksungai di wajah sembabku.

Dan menit-menit terlewati dengan tangisan ngilu. Aku berhenti bersumpah serapah. Kini hanya ada raut penyesalan bahwa tanganku tak dapat mencegah maut mengambilnya. Penyesalan yang membuatku terlempar ke tempat ini.

"Biarkan dia."

Suara pemuda itu menghalau suster-suster yang masih bersiap dengan jarum suntik dan penenang. Tak ada usaha menenangkan diriku saat ini. Karena nyatanya, akulah yang berusaha sendiri. Menyadari isakanku yang berubah dalam. Bibirku tergetar menahan rasa sakit tepat di jantungku.

"Kau masih ingin menangis?"

Suara itu, aku tahu untukku. Kini aku memaksa diri untuk berhenti. Aku seka dengan kasar air mata yang masih ada di wajah.

"Kau menyedihkan Granger!"

Aku menyedihkan? Ya. Semua orang bebas menilaiku. Aku memang menyedihkan. Aku tak akan berusaha membuatnya menarik kata-katanya. Biar sudah. Kini hanya bisa menerawang menatap kosong tirai pembatas di sebelah ranjangku. Aku mulai bisa mendapatkan kendali penuh atas diriku sendiri. Mulai kembali dalam ketenangan. Mengerti bahwa aku benar-benar gila. Ternyata begini rasanya.

Di ruangan ini hanya ada aku dan pemuda itu. Dan menit-menit berangsur lambat. Aku melirik sekilas pada jam dinding. Dan ia masih di sebelahku. Mengamati bunga lily yang berulang kali ia sihir agar segar kembali. Aku masih enggan bertanya apa yang ia lakukan disini. Untuk apa seorang Draco Malfoy repot-repot kemari? Mengolokku? Ia sudah lakukan. Menakutiku? Sukses besar. Membiarkanku mengambil alih kendali atas diriku? Kenyataan yang akhirnya aku sadari. Mencegah obat-obatan itu mengalir dalam nadiku? Ia melakukannya.

Selang morfin tergantung begitu saja. Aku baru menyadarinya. Aku tertawa pelan. Itu artinya sejak pagi tadi, tak ada penenang yang menerobos tubuhku. Sebuah kemajuan penting mengingat dua bulan ini aku benar-benar mengerikan.

"Aku sudah sepuluh kali menghangatkan kembali sarapanmu. Kau mau menghabiskannya dengan makan siang sekaligus?" tanyanya yang duduk di kursi di sebelah ranjangku. Aku tiduran memunggunginya. Melirik sekilas kepada jam dinding yang menertawaiku dan entah mengapa perutku membenarkan dengan bunyinya.

"Bawa kemari," ucapku lebih kepada perintah. Pemuda itu membawakan nampan makanan, sementara aku berusaha bangkit dan duduk bersandar di dinding.

Aku mulai memasukkan makanan-makanan itu ke mulut. Menyendokinya pelan-pelan karena wajahku terasa sakit dan ngilu. Memaksanya agar turun ke kerongkongan. Setidaknya pengganti tenaga yang kuhabiskan sia-sia untuk mengamuk tadi. Sementara pemuda itu masih duduk memandangi bunga lily segar yang baru ia sihir kembali.

"Harry cemas padamu," ucapnya tanpa balasanku. "Kau tahu mengapa ia mengirim lily liar ini setiap hari?"

Aku meliriknya sekilas. Ah, memang benar. Dari seluruh jenis bunga, ia hanya membawakan ini. Aku berpikir mungkin karena bunga ini mengingatkannya tentang ibunya. Lily Evans.

"Agar kau bisa mengembalikan ingatanmu," ucap Draco. Aku menoleh padanya. Dengan ekspresi bertanya, walau tanpa suara.

"Aku baru tahu herbologimu buruk, barangkali kau harus belajar pada si Longbottom. Lily liar mengandung senyawa yang dapat memabukkan. Aromanya bisa membuat seseorang mengingat memori-memori," lanjutnya.

Jadi ini biang keladi mimpi burukku? Aku harus memperingati Harry untuk tidak membawanya lagi.

"Dan ingatan yang ingin Harry munculkan darimu, kau tahu itu. Ingatan siapa dirimu sebenarnya," lanjut pemuda itu. Dan sekali lagi, aku menunjukkan gelang di pergelangan tanganku tepat di depan matanya.

"Gila," desisku.

"Kau yang menginginkannya," ucap Malfoy. "Harusnya aku termasuk orang beruntung, karena selama dua bulan ini, aku jadi orang pertama yang membuatmu bicara."

Pemuda itu tertawa menghina.

"Dan kau salah menyebutnya," ia menunjuk gelangku. "Itu bertulis gangguan jiwa. Bukan gila. Gila itu saat kau berlari-lari telanjang di taman rumah sakit."

Aku melotot garang padanya. Bahkan dalam kondisi seperti ini, aku masih memiliki kewarasan untuk tidak melakukan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku tanpa melihat ke arahnya. Aku fokus pada beberapa sendok bubur yang belum kuhabiskan.

"Menunggumu," ucapnya. Aku tertawa mengejek. Yang benar saja, sejak kapan seorang Malfoy berbaik hati pada darah lumpur kotor sepertiku? Atau jangan-jangan ia sudah gila?

"Seperti yang aku katakan kemarin. Perang membuat semua hal menjadi tak sama lagi. Dan mungkin aku satu-satunya orang yang mempercayaimu tentang menteri sihir," lanjutnya.

Bibirku terkatup. Aku menarik napas panjang. Berusaha menjadi sewaras mungkin. Namun sulit sekali, mengenyahkan siluet-siluet mengerikan saat nama itu disebut. Dan akhirnya, jantungku mulai berpacu lebih cepat. Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Aku berusaha menaruh nampan kosong ini ke atas meja, namun gagal. Nampan itu jatuh dan berkelontang di atas lantai marmer. Membuat bunyi gaduh. Suara besi ringan beradu marmer terdengar memekakkan telinga. Memaksa memori buruk untuk muncul ke permukaan pikiranku. Aku mencengkram kepalaku sekeras-kerasnya. Membuat darah di pergelangan tanganku merembes keluar dari luka yang belum kering. Tak peduli. Aku meronta seraya mencengkram kuat kepala. Menutup mata rapat-rapat, kemudian membukanya kembali. Berharap penyiksaan gambaran itu berhenti. Tapi tidak.

Aku masih terus meronta, melihat sekilas pemuda itu menutup pintu dan tirai jendela rapat-rapat. Kemudian berlari ke arahku yang tengah kumat.

Aku mengerang merasakan sakit menhujam sekujur tubuhku, menjalar jelas hingga tiba di jantungku. Aku menarik diri dari ranjang dan jatuh terjerembab di atas marmer dingin. Dingin. Beku. Ngilu. Berangsur hangat. Ya, hangat.

Aku mendongak meraba-raba tubuhku yang telah tertutup selimut tebal. Pemuda itu berusaha membuatku berdiri, ia menopang berat tubuhku sehingga kini aku dan wajah kusutku berhadapan dengannya. Aku melihat langsung sepasang kelabu dengan siratan menenangkan. Mencoba membuatku tenang. Aku masih meronta, mencengkram kepala, menutup wajah. Berusaha mengusir siluet mengerikan itu. Saat orang tuaku melihatku terakhir kalinya. Dan mayat hidup itu datang. Puluhan. Dari semua kematian yang aku saksikan. Mendorongku jatuh ke dalam lubang kuburku. Menguburku dengan tanah yang mereka sekop sambil tertawa-tawa girang.

"Jangan bunuh aku, jangan bunuh aku," lirihku masih berusaha berontak. Tangan pemuda itu mengusap-usap dengan keras punggungku. Ia memaksaku untuk ada dalam pelukannya. Rasa sakit dari deretan luka-luka di tubuh menarikku keluar dari gelombang mimpi buruk yang seakan nyata. Pemuda itu masih mengusap keras punggungku yang dipenuhi luka. Membuatku awas dengan rasa sakitnya. Aku meronta-ronta memohon, tapi ia terus saja melakukannya.

"Kendalikan dirimu, Granger!" hardiknya keras. Namun aku menutup telinga kuat-kuat. Tak mau mendengar apapun. Ia menyakitiku. Atau memaksa menyakitiku untuk mengeluarkanku dari mimpi buruk ini.

Dan akhirnya aku mengalah. Siluet mengerikan itu perlahan memudar. Tergantikan rasa sakit yang menjalar. Lukaku pasti terbuka kembali. Aku tak peduli. Bibirku tergetar, dan air mata tumpah ruah. Isakan menggantikan pemberontakanku. Aku biarkan pemuda itu terus membuatku terjaga. Walau sakit terus terasa menyiksa.

Getir. Ngilu di sekujur tubuh tak juga mereda. Tapi kini aku melemah. Ia membopongku kembali ke atas ranjang. Membiarkanku tertidur. Menyelimutiku yang masih meringkuk tak berdaya. Membiarkanku jatuh kembali ke dalam buaian mimpi walau ia tadi berhasil mengeluarkanku. Namun kali ini, tanpa mayat hidup. Tanpa kematian yang aku saksikan. Hanya mimpi tentang lembutnya senyuman ibu. Dan benda bulat berwarna merah mengkilap itu.

0o0o0

00

Kelopak mataku perlahan terbuka. Sepasang hazelku mengamati sesuatu yang tak biasa menerobos ruangan ini. Cahaya matahari. Yang entah mengapa tirai jendela itu dibiarkan terbuka. Pagi bertemu pagi. Sepertinya aku pingsan seharian. Tubuhku masih belum bergerak, dan aku putuskan untuk tidak bergerak. Berpura-pura masih terlelap, mengatur napas panjang sesekali. Telingaku menangkap gelombang suara kegiatan di belakangku. Aku menggeliat pelan, menoleh sesaat.

"Sarapan?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Aku tak bereaksi. Hanya menatapnya dengan tajam. Akhirnya aku berbalik kembali dan tiduran memunggunginya. Sudah sekitar satu minggu ini pemuda itu datang dan berada disini. Menyisipkan memori mengerikan tentang peperangan. Menyeruakkan kembali kesakitanku. Ah, tapi memang aku selalu mengamuk setiap hari, ada ataupun tanpa kehadirannya.

Tapi yang agak berubah dalam seminggu ini adalah, tak ada jarum-jarum yang memaksa menusuk tubuhku, tak ada penenang, tak ada morfin dosis besar yang menerobos aliran darahku, tak ada kerumunan panik saat aku mengamuk karena memang hanya pemuda itu saksi amukanku, dan yang harusnya aku syukuri, tak ada mimpi buruk di tidurku.

Aku mengeluh pelan. Meraba dahiku yang agak berdenyut. Perban masih membelat kepalaku. Ah, tak hanya kepala nyatanya. Tanganku pun masih dibelat perban. Dan pinggangku juga. Dimana luka lama robek kembali saat kumengamuk. Tapi, anehnya pemuda itu tak pernah mengadukanku. Sesuatu yang sampai saat ini tak aku ketahui alasannya. Ia datang pagi-pagi. Menghilang di siang hari, kemudian datang kembali malamnya. Mengapa aku tak bertanya? Aku belum ingin.

"Mereka mengizinkanmu berjalan di taman," ucap pemuda itu tiba-tiba. Tak ada respon dariku. Aku hanya tertawa kecil mengejek. Memangnya siapa yang mau berjalan-jalan dan menjadi pusat perhatian karena menjadi orang gila? Bahkan dalam keadaan tak waras pun aku tak mau melakukannya.

"Atau kau ingin bicara?" tanyanya lagi. Tapi aku tetap diam.

"Aku ada di pihak kalian sekarang, aku sudah berubah, dan aku berniat baik mendengarkanmu, Granger!"

Aku tertawa agak keras hingga harus susah payah terbatuk-batuk. Menahan tubuhku berguncang dan rasa sakit yang kemudian menghajar perutku. Tapi aku tahan sebisa mungkin.

"Aku yang tak ada di pihak kalian lagi. Tak ada yang bisa aku percaya, sama seperti tak ada yang mempercayaiku," ucapku sarkastik. Aku bisa mendengar ia menarik napas panjang.

"Aku mempercayaimu," ucapnya. Namun aku hanya tertawa mencemooh begitu wajahku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau?" tunjukku tepat di hidungnya. "Jangan Malfoy. Kau bisa dilempar ke bangsal lain. Sebagai orang gila!" lanjutku seolah memamerkan gelang yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kiriku.

"Kau ini sulit sekali diajak bicara," ucapnya agak jengkel. Aku tertawa mengejeknya.

"Dan kau begitu keras kepala. Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur!" ucapku menghentikan pembicaraan sia-sia ini. Aku segera membenamkan kepala ke dalam bantal. Menutup kedua telinga rapat-rapat walau nyatanya suara angin lembut masih dapat terdengar.

"Morfinmu sudah kucabut, jika kau butuh kau bisa berteriak atau mengamuk lagi!" ucap pemuda itu sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari kamarku. Entah kemana.

Aku hanya bisa menatap kosong ke arah jendela. Menatap pepohonan yang kerontang. Daun berguguran. Dan terpaan angin lembut yang terasa dingin. Sepertinya bumi memasuki musim gugur. Aku terdiam membisu memperhatikan helaian dedauan yang terbawa angin. Mengembangkan pikiran jauh. Dan kini, sedapat yang aku lihat dalam ruang kepalaku, adalah kegetiran. Entah mengapa kalimat terakhir pemuda itu menggema lagi di lorong kepalaku. Memaksaku untuk menelaah.

Ia mencabut morfinku, ia menginginkanku tanpa penenang. Ia mencoba bicara padaku, ia bilang percaya padaku. Dan entah alasan apa yang membuatnya bersusah-susah dengan semua masalahku. Haruskah aku tahu?

Aku menggeleng pelan. Namun siluet-siluet masa lalu kembali muncul. Mengingat orang-orang yang seharusnya ada namun tak ada. Dimana Harry? Ah, ia masih sempat kemari. Dimana Ron? Aku tak peduli padanya. Dimana orde? Sepertinya sibuk mengurusi persidanganku. Mereka tak ada di sebelahku. Dan Draco Malfoy yang kemudian muncul. Mungkin ini hanya halusinasi. Mungkin kegilaanku sudah sedemikian parah. Tapi sorot kelabu itu mematahkan pendapatku. Sorot mata teduh yang dapat menjadi,

"Penenang," lirihku dengan hazel membulat sempurna.

…

…

**TBC**

**A/N: Ini hanya sebuah prolog. Adakah yang menunggu chapter selanjutnya? Pertanyaan dan komentar Diloxy tunggu di kolom review. Trims untuk readers. ^_^**

**Nb: 5 things dengan sangat terpaksa diberi label discontinued.**


	2. Chapter 2 Sembunyi dan Mencari

A/N: trima kasih untuk apresiasi kalian. Luar biasa. ^_^ , pertanyaan akan Diloxy jawab di akhir. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. enjoy

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling. **Genre:** Hurt comfort. **Rate:** T. **Warning:** Miss typos, alur cepat, semi AU.

**Apples by Diloxy**

**Chapter 2 . Sembunyi dan Mencari**

_**Aku Hermione Granger. Gadis yang tak bersalah.**_

Kutengadahkan wajahku menghadap langit pucat dengan semburat matahari tipis. Hanya ada guratan-guratan senyuman orang-orang yang kukasihi seolah berusaha mempertahankanku. Aku menarik napas panjang, ketika kusadari tubuhku kini berada di atas tumpukan sesuatu yang lembut. Aku melayang di atas awan. Dan angin sejuk sesekali menerpa wajahku. Kuelus perlahan awan yang menjadi tempatku berbaring. Lembut dan nyaman.

Semakin kusentuh, nyatanya aku tersadar bahwa kepulan awan yang menjagaku perlahan memudar. Saat langit berubah lebih pucat dan kilatan-kilatan petir mulai menghiasi sepenggal pemandangan. Pemandangan mengerikan itu masuk ke dalam mataku. Memaksa diriku untuk sadar bahwa kini tak ada lagi kepulan awan yang menjadi alas untukku berbaring.

Gravitasi menarikku untuk terjun bebas. Menerobos udara membelah angin yang semakin menyakitkan. Tubuhku jatuh dari ketinggian dan tak ada apa pun untuk berpegangan. Ditampar keras oleh udara berat yang menyesakkan. Kurentangkan kedua tanganku di samping, namun kutahu satu hal aku bukanlah burung. Dan kemampuan terbang bukanlah kemampuanku. Kubiarkan gravitasi terus menarikku menjauhi langit, mendekatkanku pada hamparan tanah yang kutahu tak empuk.

Dan guratan wajah orang-orang yang kusayang telah benar-benar menghilang. Hanya ada kilatan-kilatan dari merah, biru, hingga hijau. Kubuka mataku selebar mungkin mencoba mengingat. Kilatan itu? Mantra? Kutukan? Sihir gelap?

Ya, aku tahu itu. Seperti saat burung-burung berkepala orang-orang jahat berusaha menangkapku dengan cakar mereka. Berusaha mengenaiku dengan segala kutukan. Namun aku masih melayang di angkasa. Mereka tak bisa meraihku.

Dan ketika aku menoleh, daratan telah berubah menjadi lautan tenang. Terjun bebas adalah satu-satunya pilihan. Ketika tubuhku ditarik tekanan. Dan tak ada apa pun yang dapat kuhirup selain air asin. Mataku perih. Sama halnya dengan luka di sekujur tubuhku.

Tubuhku kini mengambang di atas buih. Dihempas ombak. Tak ada apa pun. Aku memang sendiri. Namun, sesuatu terasa mencengkram tanganku. Entahlah, satu makhluk mengerikan yang kini menarikku tenggelam. Memaksa tubuhku untuk menerima himpitan air super dingin. Paru-paruku mungkin sebentar lagi akan pecah. Dan air laut memaksa masuk dari mulut dan hidung. Tak ada yang kulakukan. Mungkin mati lebih baik dari sekedar hidup tanpa jiwa.

…

Aku mengerang kesakitan ketika –entah untuk ke berapa puluh kalinya- berusaha melarikan diri dari mimpi buruk yang mencengkeramku. Wajahku panas dan pasti telah benar-benar masak saat ini. Saat hanya rintihan dan jeritan yang membuncah keluar dari mulutku. Saat kucengkeram kuat-kuat kepala yang rasanya hampir meledak.

"ARRGGHHH," raungku mulai lepas kendali.

Aku terengah-engah. Mencoba mengambil napas sebisa mungkin, astaga aku mungkin kelihangan kemampuan bernapas. Dadaku sesak dan sakit. Kutekan rusukku kuat-kuat. Menimbulkan rasa ngilu. Rasa yang kudapat karena tulang-tulang ini, sepertinya bergeser.

"Brengsek!" umpatku memukul air dalam bathtub. Sabun dan air tumpah ruah menggenangi lantai kamar mandi. Ah, tidak juga. Ada aliran darah segar yang ikut menggenang begitu kusadari rasa sakit yang teramat di seluruh tubuhku. Rasa perih karena luka ini bereaksi dengan sabun.

Aku meringis menggigit bibir, berusaha agar tak menjerit lagi seperti orang kesetanan. Sementara siluet itu datang bertubi-tubi menghantamku, menarikku dalam mimpi buruk tanpa ampun. Aku masih mengerang kesakitan. Sakit karena luka-luka sayatan di tubuh. Sakit karena tulang-tulang yang patah. Dan sakit karena mentalku diobrak-abrik takdir.

Dan kini. Setelah mungkin hampir satu jam menghabiskan waktu dalam bathtub yang airnya hampir habis separuh karena aku yang kumat, kembali kupuntir keran airnya. Kutuang kembali sabun hingga buih memenuhinya. Menutupi tubuhku yang mengerikan.

Aku merosot hingga kini bibirku menyentuh air hangat yang masih mengalir. Rasanya seperti dikecup ratusan dementor ketika mimpi buruk itu berakhir. Membuatku semakin lemah tak berdaya. Seakan aku seonggok tubuh yang mesti dikasihani. Namun aku membenci pandangan itu. Pandangan mengasihani yang seakan merendahkanku. Dan ketika aku berontak, hanya tatapan ketakutan yang menguar karena ulahku.

Kugosok kembali wajahku dengan tangan dan buih sabun. Meringis sesekali karena luka-luka di wajahku masih belum juga kering. Perih dan sakit. Namun aku tak peduli.

Sama seperti aku tak peduli dengan ketukan, ah mungkin lebih tepat disebut gedoran pintu kamar mandi. Ketika suara itu perlahan melemah saat aku kembali atas kendaliku. Draco Malfoy tak hentinya mengetuk, menggedor, bahkan akan mendobraknya. Tak hanya itu, irama ketukan diiringi teriakannya agar aku mau membukanya.

Haa, aku tertawa pelan. Bodoh sekali harus repot-repot mengikuti perintahnya. Baiklah, jika aku di luar mungkin akan dengan senang hati menerima perlakuannya saat aku kumat. Memelukku dan mengusap punggungku dengan keras. Hingga aku merasakan luka-lukaku terbuka, yang membuatku tersadar dan kembali memegang kendali atas diriku.

Tapi, aku sedang mandi. Sedang di bathtub. Baiklah, aku memang tak mendapat izinnya yang kini menjadi asisten dokter. Itu gelar kehormatan untuknya dariku. Setelah aku berlari dan segera menutup pintu kamar mandi ini, ia mulai teriak-teriak tak jelas.

Dan sekarang ia memintaku membuka pintu. Aku yakin ia yang gila.

"Sebentar lagi selesai," teriakku asal. Seperti orang waras saja.

Aku segera bangkit dan menuju pancuran. Merasakan aliran air yang lebih dingin tercurah dari puncak kepalaku. Membasahi tubuhku. Melarutkan buih sabun bersama noda darah yang masih menempel di tubuhku.

Dan setelah menit-menit dengan rasa perih ini berlalu, aku segera menyambar handuk. Mengelap tubuhku yang dipenuhi luka. Kemudian berpakaian. Ah, aku masih waras untuk berpakaian disini. Di luar ada asisten dokter. Dan akhirnya, setelah selesai dengan urusan pembersihan badan, aku membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Menampilkan wajah dengan raut campur baur. Ada raut khawatir, kesal, marah, namun berganti lega ketika aku –dengan kewarasan yang tersisa- memperlihatkan diriku baik-baik saja. Seolah melupakan kekumatanku tadi.

"Yaa ada apa?" tanyaku asal. Berusaha mengejeknya dengan senyuman mencemooh. Ia diam dan pergi setelah memunggungiku. Masa bodoh.

Kulemparkan diriku ke atas ranjang hingga besi-besi kaki ranjang berguncang hebat. Kutarik paksa selimut ini. Sementara pemuda itu masih mematung di kursinya. Duduk dengan tatapan dingin seraya membaca entah buku apa di sebelahku.

Baiklah, aku tak bosan. Hanya jengah. Melihat ferret ini terus berada di dekatku. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk bangkit. Aku berjalan pelan menapaki lantai kamar yang beku. Tanpa alas kaki. Berjalan menuju pintu kamar hingga aku sadar kelabu itu mengikutiku.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya.

Tak ada jawaban. Aku terlalu malas untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Dan ketika kuputar knop pintu, Malfoy mulai bangkit. Sepertinya ia waspada. Namun aku sudah sangat berpengalaman tentang tempat ini. Apa gunanya dua bulan diasingkan kemari sebagai tahanan rumah sakit jiwa?

Kubuka daun pintu kamarku, dan udara dingin menerpa. Pemuda itu mulai berjalan ke arahku. Saatnya berlari, batinku.

"GRANGER!"

Hanya tawa lepas yang mengiringi langkah super kencangku saat mendengar nama belakangku disebut. Aku tahu pemuda itu berlari mengejarku karena suara sepatunya terdengar jelas beradu dengan dinding marmer. Tapi tak peduli.

Kususuri koridor lengang karena sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam. Kubiarkan angin beku menampar-nampar wajahku. Saat memacu adrenalin agar langkahku tak berkurang kecepatannya, aku menikmati sensasinya. Sensasi seperti berlari dari para pelahap maut saat perang. Sensasi seperti lari dari takdir yang akan mencabikku.

"GRANGER!"

Teriakan itu menggema lagi di sepanjang lorong. Aku jawab dengan tawa keras. Kupacu langkahku begitu melihat tempat nyaman untukku sembunyi. Berbelok segera dan menghilang di balik pintu. Menghilang di persimpangan koridor.

Sebuah ruangan pengap dengan sarang laba-laba di beberapa sudutnya. Aku segera menuju lemari tempat penyimpanan seprai dan selimut. Membukanya dan masuk kedalamnya. Kutarik paksa seprai-seprai berbau antiseptik itu hingga membalut tubuhku seperti kepompong. Hangat dan nyaman.

Kusandarkan diriku pada tumpukan selimut. Disini gelap. Di dalam lemari besar ini. Dan tak perlu kubuka karena ada celah di belakang tempat pertukaran udara. Kubenamkan diri pada kenyamanan ini. Sesekali tertawa pelan mendengar sayup-sayup teriakan yang memanggil namaku.

Waktu berlalu hingga keputusasaan melingkupi pemuda itu sepertinya. Karena lolongan namaku tak terdengar lagi. Dan kini, kupejamkan mataku. Menghembuskan napas panjang untuk menetralkan kembali pikiran.

Namun kegelapan malah membuat kobaran api yang melahap Hogwarts terlihat kian nyata. Dan suara teriakan menggema di kepalaku. Memaksaku untuk untuk menutup telinga rapat-rapat. Tak ada gunanya. Karena jeritan menyakitkan itu masih terdengar jelas. Raungan minta tolong dan rintihan orang-orang yang hampir dijemput maut. Saat kuabsen siapa-siapa yang telah diculik kematian. Ya, bayangan itu makin nyata. Aku meronta-ronta di antara tumpukan seprai ini namun tak ada yang mendengar. Aku meronta hingga lelah menguasaiku. Hingga mimpi kembali mendatangiku.

Dan parade mimpi masih setia datang hingga pagi mengecupku. Aku tahu ini pagi karena cahaya matahari berhasil menerobos celah kecil di belakang lemari. Menampilkan debu-debu ringan melayang di sepanjang cahaya. Dan seperti rutinitas, aku kembali bangkit setelah berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan seprai ini. Kembali ke kamarku. Dan seperti rutinitas pagi lainnya, ia akan menunjuk nampan berisi sarapan dan tanpa suara. Seakan aku tak melakukan kenakalan apa pun di malam harinya.

Dua minggu. Ya, jika hitunganku masih bagus. Pemuda itu selalu ada. Aku heran, apa yang membuatnya repot-repot menjaga orang sakit jiwa sepertiku. Ah ya, mungkin karena kegemarannya menunjukkan benda terkutuk itu untuk membuatku ketakutan saat aku lengah dan berusaha kabur. Sepertinya iya.

Kumasuki ambang pintu kamarku dan mendapati sepasang kelabu menatap tajam padaku. Namun seperti biasa, aku tak peduli. Segera kulahap sarapan pagi untuk mengganti energi yang kukeluarkan sia-sia untuk sembunyi dan mengamuk.

_**Terus berulang setiap harinya.**_

Malfoy memperlihatkan benda terkutuk itu, membuatku kembali mengamuk dalam kekumatan, kemudian mengusap-usapku keras hingga luka-luka di punggungku kembali terbuka. Menjalarkan rasa sakit yang membuatku sadar. Aku kendalikan diriku sendiri akhirnya. Tanpa morfin.

Parade hari terus berganti, seperti malam-malam hening dengan kejar-kejaran dan lolongan namaku. Tak hanya gudang, aku sering sembunyi di dapur yang tentunya sudah kosong. Saat pemuda itu lagi-lagi kehilangan jejakku. Kuhabiskan malam untuk sekedar menyentuh perabot dapur yang terbuat dari besi-besi ringan, dingin, membuat mereka berkelontang satu sama lain. Menimbulkan bunyi-bunyian khas seperti alunan lagu pengantar tidur.

Dan setelah lelah, aku duduk di ujung pipa besar. Membiarkan diriku larut dalam kantuk dan mencumbu mimpi. Mengerang meronta-ronta hingga pagi membangunkanku. Sebelum pegawai dapur datang aku telah lebih dulu kembali ke kamarku. Dan kembali mendapati tatapan tajam kelabu itu.

Namun aku tak peduli. Kulahap sarapanku tanpa susah payah menganggap kehadirannya.

_**Bukankah aku Hermione Granger? Gadis gila yang tak punya siapa-siapa.**_

…

Entah sudah berapa hari berlalu, aku tak ingat. Dan seperti biasanya, aku berlari di koridor ini di tengah malam. Namun aneh, pemuda itu tak mengejarku. Tak ada teriakan atas namaku. Hingga akhirnya kuputuskan untuk berjalan biasa.

Kupijaki lantai marmer beku ini, sesekali menggigil karena terpaan udara malam di penghujung musim gugur. Berjalan sendiri di tengah malam gelap. Sesekali menyapukan pandang ke sekitar. Tenang dan senyap. Beberapa hal yang membantuku untuk tetap sadar.

Saat kuingat bagaimana kronologi kejadian mengerikan itu. Aku mengingatnya baik-baik. Undangan sang menteri untuk aku dan orang tuaku. Kematian mereka –aku agak kumat, namun segera kembali sadar- kerena apel beracun. Sampai kutukan nyasar dan cruciatus yang mengenaiku.

Mau apa menteri busuk itu melakukannya? Orang tuaku hanya muggle yang bahkan dapat dengan mudah aku modifikasi ingatannya. Mereka tak akan berbahaya. Dan mengapa menteri busuk itu harus melenyapkannya.

Kutarik paksa pintu lemari penyimpanan seprai, dan membenamkan diri di dalam tumpukkan seprai itu. Sudah cukup memikirkan kejadian mengerikan itu. Kini hanya ada rasa nyaman saat seprai-seprai ini membelatku. Membentukku menjadi kepompong, dan siap bermetamorfosis menjadi kupu-kupu. Saat aku bangun aku akan memiliki sayap indah untuk dapat terbang. Namun sekali lagi, itu hanya mimpi kosong.

Buaian malam menarikku dalam rentetan mimpi. Tentang mayat hidup. Orang-orang yang kusayangi. Kematian. Amukanku. Hingga berakhir pada pemuda itu. Masih dengan tatapan dinginnya. Tatapan dingin yang sebenarnya sulit kuartikan. Bukan tatapan menghina. Bukan juga tatapan mengasihani. Tidak, tak ada tatapan meratapi atau hal-hal yang membuatku muak melihatnya. Entahlah, aku tak perlu repot-repot mengamati walau pun hanya dalam mimpi.

"Aku baru tahu bahwa isi lemari lebih nyaman dari pada kasur."

Apa aku masih bermimpi? Sepertinya tidak.

Kusentuh sekelilingku. Ini bukan tumpukkan seprai seperti dalam lemari. Dan ini bukan dalam lemari. Aku berada di atas ranjangku. Di dalam kamarku yang lebih terang karena cahaya matahari musim gugur sedang berbaik hati mencumbu bumi.

Namun seingatku, aku tertidur di dalam lemari tadi malam. Di dalam tumpukkan seprai yang menjeratku. Dan kini pemandangan berganti. Pasti pemuda itu yang memindahkanku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desisku tajam. Namun ia hanya mengedikkan bahu dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hanya memindahkanmu ke tempat yang lebih layak setelah menemukan tempat persembunyianmu," ucapnya tenang.

"Kau tak berhak apa pun, Malfoy!" desisku.

"Aku tak mendengar ucapan terima kasih," ejeknya dengan senyuman memuakkan. Aku menggeram padanya, namun kini berbalik. Ia yang tampak tak peduli.

"Kau mau apa? Menunjukkan kembali benda brengsek itu untuk mengalahkanku?" pekikku keras di depan wajahnya.

"Oh? Aku baru tahu kita sedang bermain?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah yang membuatku ingin mencakarnya.

Kuhempaskan asal selimut yang sedari tadi menutupiku. Segera bangkit dan berjalan dengan luapan kemarahan. Aku yakin tak lama lagi aku akan segera kumat. Namun aku tak mau melihat pemuda itu.

Kubanting pintu kamar mandi begitu aku masuk. Dan segera melempar pakaianku asal. Menenggelamkan diri dalam air dan buih sabun. Kututup mataku berusaha menghentikan siluet-siluet mengerikan yang mendadak mendobrak ketegaranku. Namun sama seperti sebelumnya, semakin kegelapan menutupiku, semakin nampak jelas kobaran api yang melahap Hogwarts. Sebuah kastil yang menyala di tengah malam. Dengan raungan dan jeritan.

Dan rintihan itu menjelma nyata. Ketika kupukul air dalam bathtub. Mengerang kesakitan berusaha mencengkram kuat kepalaku. Menjerit-jerit tak karuan menghadapi siluet yang makin terlihat jelas. Aku meronta dalam kekalapan. Timbul dan tenggelam dalam air yang rasanya menyesakkan. Mencekikku dalam mimpi buruk. Aku seperti mati, namun kematian belum menarikku. Aku hidup namun kematian telah menghajarku.

Tak peduli lagi.

_**Aku Hermione Granger. Gadis yang tak bersalah.**_

Berulang kali kuucapkan mantra sakral itu dalam batinku. Menggema dalam kepalaku. Hingga terpatri jelas. Aku seseorang yang kalah. Aku seseorang yang lemah. Mengapa takdir begitu baik masih membiarkanku hidup dalam keadaan mengerikan ini. Tubuh rusak: kulit dengan penuh bekas luka mengerikan, Tulang-tulang patah. Jiwa yang tercabik tanpa harapan.

Dan kubuka mataku. Merosot di bathtub ini, merasakan air hangat yang tinggal separuh ini mencumbu bibirku. Kupuntir kerannya hingga air mengisi kembali bathtub ini. Menuangkan sabun hingga buih menutupi gambaran mengerikan akan tubuhku.

Telingaku awas saat kudengar daun pintu berayun. Bodoh sekali tidak menguncinya. Dan membiarkan ferret itu berdiri di ambang pintu. Namun dengan tatapan cemas. Yaa, aku yakin ia dapat mendengar dengan baik teriakanku tadi. Bahkan ia pasti tahu kekumatanku, dan umpatan apa saja yang meluncur manis dari mulutku.

Kini Malfoy berjalan ke arahku. Berjongkok di samping bathtub dan mempermainkan buihnya. Menciptakan riak gelombang di permukaan air. Aku terganggu.

"Kau mau bicara?" tanyanya.

Kali ini tanpa tatapan angkuh yang memuakkan. Kilatan kecemasan terlihat dari sepasang kelabu yang memperhatikanku. Aku tertawa pelan ke arahnya. Memangnya untuk apa aku repot-repot memberitahunya? Tak ada gunanya.

"Pergilah. Kau telah menghabiskan waktumu untuk hal yang percuma," gumamku.

0o0o0

00

Bulan apa ini? Mengapa musim gugur terasa cepat bergulir. Pohon-pohon telah kerontang dimakan waktu. Tak menyisakan apa pun selain dedaunan yang dibawa angin. Pergi menjauh. Hanya angin khas musim gugur. Dingin dan mencekik. Seperti yang menyapu kulit wajahku. Membuat luka-luka yang semula berdenyut kini terhenti. Angin ini seperti morfin. Dan padang terbuka ini adalah sisa jiwaku.

Ah, ini hanya taman belakang rumah sakit. Kupejamkan mataku beberapa saat. Membiarkan angin beku membelaiku perlahan. Rasanya seperti disentuh jari-jari dingin yang telah pucat. Disentuh jemari ibu yang tak dialiri darah. Tak ada hangat. Hanya senyuman menenangkan.

Kubuka kembali mataku. Menatap ke arah danau dan hutan pinus yang menghampar. Selintas, aku teringat sesuatu. Danau hitam? Ah ya. Melihatnya membuatku mengingat tahun keempat. Turnamen triwizard. Krum. Kematian Cedric. Hingga kebangkitan Voldemort. Namun pria botak tak berhidung itu telah mencium kematian. Dan dunia telah berubah. Tapi tak semua berubah. Aku tak berminat menceritakan kementrian.

Dan hutan pinus itu mengingatkanku pada hutan terlarang. Tentang apa pun yang pernah dihabiskan di dalamnya. Kengerian bahkan tawa pernah menguar disana. Aku rindu itu. Ya, aku rindu.

"Kau mau ke Hogwarts?"

Sebuah suara mengintimidasi. Suara yang kukenali. Namun saat ini, pertanyaannya tak membuyarkan lamunanku tentang Hogwarts. Ia benar. Entah mengapa ia seakan bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Kau gila?" tanyaku balik, dengan nada datar.

"Jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik?"

Aku terdiam. Menoleh ke arahnya. Apakah takdir juga telah merombak habis-habisan pemuda ini? Hingga sifat memuakkan miliknya hilang? Ya, jika kuingat-ingat apa saja yang dia lakukan beberapa minggu ini. Harus aku akui ia telah berhasil peduli. Satu-satunya orang yang kini paling banyak berinteraksi denganku. Berbeda dengan sebelum kedatangannya. Hanya dinding lembab dan udara kosong yang menjadi teman setia.

Pemuda itu bahkan rela berkejar-kejaran di tengah malam hanya untuk mengejar orang gila sepertiku. Berteriak-teriak panik begitu aku tak kunjung keluar. Menyiratkan wajah cemas ketika aku kumat. Dan satu hal yang membuatku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, bagaimana bisa ia telah menjadi morfin.

"Kau akan dapat masalah besar," ucapku, tanpa nada sinis yang biasa.

"Karena membawa orang gila?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk mantap. "Bagaimana karena membawa pahlawan?"

**DEGH**

Aku menoleh kembali ke arahnya. Mencari-cari sekiranya ada kilatan cemoohan atau hinaan dari kalimatnya tadi. Tapi tak ada. Pahlawan? Oh ya. Aku hampir lupa dengan usaha ajaibku. Membantu mengumpulkan horcrux dan menghancurkannya. Aku mengingat kembali, aku punya andil besar atas kehancuran Voldemort.

"Mereka tetap menganggapku orang gila," kataku pelan. Pada udara kosong.

"Aku menganggapmu teman bermain _hide and seek_," ucapnya. Dengan sedikit terkekeh.

"Kau berpikir begitu?" tanyaku hampir tak percaya.

"Lalu apa namanya kejar-kejaran di tengah malam, mencari-cari, berteriak-teriak, berharap menemukan orang yang bersembunyi? Walau akhirnya aku yang menang," ucapnya. "Seperti katamu, ini hanya permainan," lanjut pemuda itu menyikutku.

Merlin, cubit aku. Seketika aku merasa benar-benar gila. Seorang Draco Malfoy yang tenang dan dingin menjadi banyak bicara? Dan menyikutku?

"Apa kau mau membawaku ke Hogwarts?" tanyaku asal.

"Mungkin lain kali. Aku akan menunggumu disana," jawabnya.

Sekali lagi, Merlin. Tolong tampar aku untuk saat ini. Aku melihat senyuman seorang Malfoy. Aku benar-benar sudah gila.

0o0o0

00

Hari berganti. Dan seperti yang dikatakannya, semua berubah setelah perang. Seperti aku yang mulai merubah pandanganku pada pemuda pirang yang kini tertidur pulas di atas lengannya yang berada di ranjangku.

Ketika berhasil keluar dari jeratan mimpi buruk, aku menepi sejenak. Memeluk lutut dan menopang dagu. Melempar pikiran dalam kubah langit. Berpikir. Terus berpikir. Kembali mengabsen. Namun kini menuliskan dalam ingatan siapa saja orang-orang hidup yang mengasihiku. Harry; untuk lily segar tiap pagi walau aku jarang mau menemuinya. Ron; coret dari daftarku. Molly dan Ginny; untuk semangat dan makanan-makanan. Kingsley; untuk kunjungannya. Dr. Corona dan suster; untuk perawatannya.

Baiklah. Sudah cukup sepertinya.

Tarikan napas panjang terdengar agak jelas saat pemuda itu sepertinya tersadar dari tidur pulasnya. Ia bangkit duduk dan menggosok matanya. Memperhatikanku lamat-lamat. Kemudian melempar pandang pada jam dinding.

"Kau mimpi buruk?" tanyanya segera. Aku menggeleng untuk berbohong. Kemudian ia kembali terjatuh di atas lengan. Kantuk menguasainya lagi.

Aku menatap sejenak pada rambut pirang acak-acakan. Rambut pirang milik seseorang yang entah sudah berapa minggu selalu merecokiku. Seseorang yang merampas paksa morfinku. Seseorang yang selalu berteriak dan mengejarku. Seseorang yang selalu peduli.

Kututup mataku. Baiklah, kutambahkan namanya dalam daftar orang-orang hidup yang mengasihiku. Semoga tak salah.

_**Draco Malfoy.**_

…

…

**TBC**

**A/N: singkat yah? Untuk chap awal2 memang agak singkat. Sekarang Diloxy jawab pertanyaan kalian yah. Maaf untuk semua kekurangan. Heuheu.**

**Apa tujuan menteri sihir membunuh ortu hermy? **Ada di beberapa chap berikutnya, tunggu saja**. Kemana Ron? **dia ga pernah datang lagi ke rumah sakit setelah hermy mengusirnya, nanti ada alasannya di beberapa chap berikutnya**. Apakah voldy sudah mati? **Sudah, ini setelah perang ceritanya dan pelahap maut sudah dilempar ke azkaban. **Timeline? **Mereka sudah keluar dari Hogwarts, jadi ga akan ada adegan sekolah lagi, tapi nanti hermy ke hogwarts sekali.

**tetap read and review guys, you're so awesome. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3 Pulang

**A/N**: trimakasih untuk semua apresiasinya. Seneng banget. Semoga tak mengecewakan.^_^

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling. **Genre:** Hurt comfort. **Rate:** T. **Warning: **Miss typos, alur cepat, semi AU.

**Apples by Diloxy**

**Chapter 3.**** Pulang**

Suara alunan angin terdengar samar bertiup. Aku menoleh sekilas ke arah pepohonan kering di sudut taman, dan hamparan rumput yang mulai kering. Entah sudah yang ke berapa kali ia mengeratkan syal yang melingkari leherku. Memastikan bahwa aku tetap hangat. Aku hanya terdiam. Masih tak bicara terlalu banyak kepada siapa pun. Tapi, ia memang orang yang mendengar beberapa kalimatku akhir-akhir ini. Mendengar semua umpatan, teriakan, dan makian.

Sebulan berlalu semenjak kejadian gedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi, sembunyi dan mencari, dililit tumpukkan kain, pertunjukkan apel mengerikan. Dan seolah ia membiarkanku melakukannya lagi. Membenamkan diri dalam bathtub, sembunyi dalam tempat-tempat yang sudah pasti ia akan bisa menemukanku. tanpa ada gangguan. Kemudian keluar dan mencemoohnya lagi.

Terus mencemoohnya hingga mulutku terasa malas melakukannya. Mungkin bosan. Karena nyatanya aku tak dapat tanggapan. Karena nyatanya si asisten dokter ini masih setia mengusap keras punggungku saat kumat. Setia menungguku makan yang rasanya seperti setahunan. Setia mengawasiku minum obat.

Dan yang perlahan aku suka, setia mendengarkanku. Disaat semua orang pergi. Perlahan aku mulai menerima kebaikannya untuk terus berada di sebelahku.

Saat ini phobiaku tak terlalu besar dengan benda terkutuk itu. Setelah ia menstimulusku bahwa apel hanya sebuah benda. Tak berbahaya. Walaupun rasa takutku kerap menyerang seolah mengintimidasi bahwa merah mengkilap itu adalah darah segar yang telah ditumpahkan dari tubuh-tubuh tak berdosa.

Dan kini pemuda itu berjongkok di depanku. Dengan kelabu tajam miliknya seolah mengorek sesuatu ke dalam sepasang hazel milikku. Ia belum mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Tentang menteri sihir. Tentang bagaimana orang tuaku mati.

Namun beberapa kali aku berpikir mungkin Draco –aku mulai berpikir menyebut nama depannya- tak terlalu menginginkan informasi itu. Mungkin itu bukan motif utamanya. Aku bahkan sempat berpikir ia disuruh Harry atas balas jasa untuk Narcissa. Tapi, semua hipotesis itu tak berguna. Toh aku pun malas bertanya.

"Kau rindu ini?" tanyanya datar seraya menarik tongkat dari saku jaketnya. Mataku menyipit memperhatikan.

"Sejujurnya iya. Tapi mereka tak mengizinkan aku memiliki punyaku," ucapku pelan.

"Kau mau mencoba?" tanya pemuda itu yang dengan enteng meletakkan tongkatnya di panngkuanku. Aku menatapnya heran.

"Aku masih hapal benar kutukan kematian," desisku agak jengkel.

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang kau lupa, eh? Otakmu yang super besar itu aku rasa tidak akan menyusut hanya karena gelang menyedihkan itu!" tunjuk pemuda itu pada gelangku. Aku tertawa pelan.

"Kau mau aku merapal apa?" tanyaku dengan sigap memegang tongkat sihir miliknya.

"Coba non verbal. Aku ingin kopi panas," perintahnya.

"Kau tinggal cari di dapur, Malfoy!" ucapku terkekeh kecil. Namun akhirnya, setelah tiga bulan lebih diam di rumah sakit ini, aku melakukannya. Mengayunkan tongkat itu perlahan. Dari bulir-bulir embun yang mulai berjatuhan di senja ini, aku menyihir secangkir kopi dari udara kosong.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis, namun lain halnya dengan aku yang seakan-akan murid tahun pertama yang baru bisa menggunakan tongkat. Ia meraih cangkir di pangkuanku dan meneguknya hingga habis. Kemudian menaruh cangkir kosong di pinggir lorong.

"Mereka akan mengurus yang itu," liriknya sekilas. "Kita kembali ke kamarmu. Udara sudah mulai tak bersahabat. Lagipula kau perlu mengganti perbanmu," lanjut pemuda itu seraya mendorong kursi rodaku. Sekilas kulihat raut wajahnya yang seiya sekata dengan udara penghujung musim gugur.

Kami berlalu melewati lorong yang mulai diterangi cahaya dari deretan neon. Aku tak bicara. Tak perlu. Senyuman mengembang di wajahku sepertinya bisa mewakili. Tubuhku menghangat di antara udara yang mulai membekukan ini. Pemuda itu. Ia sungguh pintar. Tanpa banyak bicara, namun berhasil mengembalikan beberapa kesenangan yang masih sembunyi dalam diriku. Karena sejujurnya aku rindu tongkat kayu anggur milikku.

Dan, seharusnya aku mengucapkan terima kasih atas pinjaman tongkatnya yang walau pun sesaat, karena ia buru-buru mengambilnya lagi saat seorang suster lewat dekat kami. Atau kalau tidak ia habis kena bentak.

Ia membawaku masuk ke kamar. Disana telah ada suster yang biasa merawatku telah siap dengan perban. Setelah membantuku duduk di atas ranjang, pemuda itu berbalik namun masih berdiri di dekatku. Selama suster membuka bajuku dan mengganti perban lama dengan perban baru. Sesekali aku meringis kesakitan karena luka mengerikan ini. Tapi mendengar pemuda itu bersenandung membuatku heran, agak lucu malah. Siapa yang bisa mengira dia bisa seperti ini sekarang. Aku memperhatikan punggung tegapnya. Rambut pirang platinanya mengkilap di bawah cahaya neon.

Setelah suster selesai dengan tugas, pemuda itu kembali berbalik menghadapku.

"Aku belum selesai," kataku yang agak terkejut. Aku segera menarik diri menyamping dan membenarkan kancing bajuku. Pemuda itu malah tertawa menjengkelkan.

"Aku tak tertarik dengan orang gila!"

Ya, kali ini pemuda itu yang malah lebih sering mengingatkannya. Membuatku melempar tatapan membunuh, tapi seperti biasa ia malah menarik selimutku dan membenarkannya. Aku tiduran di atas ranjang sementara ia asyik mengunyah buah-buahan yang dibawa Molly tadi siang untukku. Tentu tak ada apel. Aku masih trauma.

"Kau mungkin bisa menjadi dokter jiwa, Malfoy!" ucapku pelan. Sesungguhnya tanpa ada nada mengejek. Tapi pemuda itu tertawa.

"Mengurusi satu sepertimu pun belum tuntas."

"Jadi, apa motifmu sebenarnya?" tanyaku. Pertanyaan yang harusnya ia jawab sebulan lalu.

"Hanya ingin membantu," jawabnya cepat. Tanpa melihatku karena masih terfokus pada makananku.

"Ouwh, perang mengubah Malfoy menjadi dermawan," ejekku segera.

"Dan mengubah Hermione Granger menjadi setengah waras," tambahnya. Terima kasih untuk mengingatkan. "Apa orang tak waras menyadari dirinya tak waras?"

"Kau gila menanyakannya padaku," gerutuku mulai kesal.

"Kalau begitu jawabannya iya. Sebenarnya alasanku hanya untuk meminta makanan. Aku tahu banyak yang mengirimmu, tapi sepertinya kau terlalu malas untuk memunculkan kembali daging di tubuhmu!" ejeknya dengan tawa renyah yang memuakkan.

Aku mencibirnya kesal. Baiklah, aku percaya. Aku kan sudah gila. Lucu sekali Malfoy. Bahkan perang tak mengubah sifat menyebalkan milikmu.

Hujan mengguyur London. Aku bisa merasakannya dari udara dingin yang menyusup masuk ke kamar. Dan jendela yang telah sedemikian rupa berembun. Bunyi derasnya kuat berdebam dengan tanah. Suara hujan yang amat aku kenali. Suara yang menandakan aku tak tuli, aku tak sendiri. Dan dingin ini merasuk menenangkanku seperti morfin. Membuat kelopak mataku teramat berat, cahaya silau memaksa pupil mataku menyempit. Dan setelahnya aku terbawa buaian mimpi. Meninggalkan dunia nyata.

Menarikku ke sebuah padang salju dengan celotehan suara anak-anak kecil. Dan sebuah senyuman hangat dari wajah teduh ibuku. Apa kau bahagia disana? Sepertinya iya. Aku ingin menyusul, namun semua yang kulakukan hanya menambah penyiksaan di hidupku. Menjerat tubuhku, menarik nafasku, melemahkan jantungku.

Hingga kini aku terlempar pada lahan kosong dengan kegelapan yang menjamahinya. Tubuhku remuk setelah menghantam tanah tandus. Bau busuk menyengat memaksaku untuk menutup hidung. Namun entah dari mana datangnya tali berduri itu muncul dan menjerat tubuhku.

Menyeretku paksa pada gerombolan mayat hidup kelaparan yang mulai menggerayangi tubuhku. Aku menjerit sekuat tenaga, namun hanya udara kosong yang keluar. Sementara mereka semua kini melemparku ke dalam lubang kuburku sendiri. Aku meronta meminta belas kasih mereka, namun tanah-tanah itu makin banyak menutupiku. Membuatku sesak. Hingga akhirnya aku tenggelam di lautan. Menatap pada cahaya langit yang makin memudar. Menatap kosong pada arak-arakan awan nimbus tipis yang tak lama lagi akan berbah menjadi badai. Arus air menarikku makin dalam. Namun, sosok itu menarikku ke permukaan. Hingga detik berikutnya aku kembali.

Tersadar dari buaian mimpi buruk yang entah mengapa datang lagi. Jantungku berpacu amat cepat. Napasku terengah-engah. Keringat dingin mengucur di sekujur tubuhku. Mataku terbelalak. Mencari-cari entah apa. Tubuhku menggigil diraksuki dingin yang mencekik. Aku menarik kuat-kuat selimut yang menutupi tubuhku. Sementara tanganku yang bebas mencari-cari selang.

Tak ada.

Sudah tak ada.

Sial. Morfin itu telah dicabut. Tak ada penenang.

Mataku awas segera menoleh ke arah pintu kamar. Dimana siluet seseorang mendekat. Membuka pintu itu dengan segera. Seingatku aku tak menekan tombol darurat. Tapi memang bukan suster yang datang.

Pemuda pirang itu mengibaskan rambutnya yang basah terkena air hujan. Mata kelabunya menampilkan gambaran kekhawatiran. Ia berjalan padaku setelah menggantungkan mantelnya di paku. Aku memperhatikannya yang terus mendekat. Membuat aliran darah yang deras berangsur melambat.

Tanpa kata pemuda itu segera mengambil air hangat dan handuk kecil. Ia menyeka wajahku yang dipenuhi keringat. Kemudian menyeka leherku dan lenganku. Raut kekhawatiran belum hilang dari matanya. Raut kekhawatiran yang tak ia tutupi dari wajah dinginnya.

"Kau ingin morfin?" tanyanya kemudian. Aku menggeleng cepat. Sebenarnya aku butuh, tapi melihatnya membuatku menampiknya. Karena nyatanya tubuhku mulai kembali tenang. Perlahan rasa hangat menguasaiku lagi. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan bercampur baur. Mengapa, bagaimana, ada apa. Ia bisa tahu aku baru saja diculik mimpi buruk. Aku melirik sekilas pada jam dinding. Jam dua malam.

"Kau bisa tidur lagi sekarang," ucapnya menarik selimutku hingga ke bawah dagu. Aku hanya memperhatikannya. Pemuda itu merapikan kembali mangkuk air hangat dan handuk basah. Setelah kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Hujan di luar sedemikian deras. Petir menggelegar sahut menyahut, membuatku harus menarik diri dari sekedar memperhatikan.

"Draco," ucapku pertama kali menyebut nama depannya. Pemuda itu terhenti dan menoleh.

"Kau takut mimpi burukmu menyerangmu lagi?" tanyanya segera. Aku mengangguk cepat. Ia terdiam sejenak, nampak berpikir. Setelah kemudian berjalan ke arahku. Duduk di ranjangku dan bersandar ke dinding.

"Tetap disini," ucapku tanpa berpikir. Ah, aku memang sudah gila. Tak apalah.

Ia melingkarkan lengannya di pundakku. Dan entah mengapa otakku memerintahkan tanganku menyambutnya. Aku memegang erat tangan pemuda itu. Entah mengapa lebih memilih kehadirannya dibanding morfin. Dan menit-menit selanjutnya ketika otakku mulai kelelahan memikirkan segala macam pertanyaan yang menggelayut indah, aku kembali jatuh dalam buaian malam. Namun kali ini tak meneruskan mimpi buruk itu. Hanya ada aku. Hogwarts. Pemuda itu yang tersenyum di depan bendera hijau Slytherin. Dan aku membalas senyumannya.

0o0o0

00

Aku memperhatikan citraanku di cermin. Sosok gadis dengan rambut ikal yang tengah disisir suster. Wajah kurus yang lama kehilangan cahaya. Dengan luka-luka yang belum hilang bekasnya. Hazel sayu menyorot kosong.

Aku melirik sekilas ke arah ranjang. Sejak bangun tidur pagi tadi, tak ada pemuda itu. Sejenak menyimpulkan bahwa kehadirannya semalam pun hanya mimpi. Bagaimana mungkin jam dua malam ia disini seolah mengetahui aku baru dihajar mimpi buruk, kemudian menjadi pengganti dari morfin yang harusnya menancap di tanganku.

Tapi handuk setengah kering yang menggantung di kamar mandi seakan jadi saksi bisu. Aku menghela napas panjang. Berusaha serasional mungkin walau pun menyadari keadaanku sekarang. Dan pagi ini tak seperti biasanya. Tak seperti pagi hari di satu bulan ini.

Pemuda itu tak ada. Sejujurnya aku kehilangan, tapi malas untuk bertanya. Aku putuskan untuk diam sejak tadi, namun akhirnya rasa penasaran itu meluap.

"Apa Draco Malfoy ke rumah sakit untukku?" tanyaku begitu saja. Suster yang merapikan rambutku nampak terkejut. Aku memang sangat jarang bicara padanya.

"Oh, sepertinya bukan," jawabnya segera. Aku mengernyit heran.

"Narcissa Malfoy juga dirawat disini. Di ruang karantina kejiwaan. Draco memang selalu menungguinya."

Aku terdiam setelahnya. Narcissa Malfoy mengalami gangguan mental sampai harus dikarantina. Aku ingat ruangan itu. Sebuah ruangan isolasi dengan cermin besar satu arah. Ruangan yang membuatku lebih gila dari sebelumnya.

"Sejak kapan?" tanyaku segera.

"Hampir berbarengan dengan kedatanganmu," jawab si suster. Aku mengangguk pelan. Jadi, pemuda itu memang selalu di rumah sakit ini. Dan saat ia pergi dari kamarku, ia menunggu ibunya yang sakit.

Setelah suster selesai mengurus tubuhku, aku meminta izin untuk berjalan-jalan. Tak sulit untuk saat ini mengingat sikapku yang sudah jauh lebih baik. Aku sudah bisa mengendalikan diriku walau ia belum melepas gelang menyedihkan ini.

Aku berjalan setengah berlari menuju ruang karantina. Berusaha mengingat tiap alur jalanannya hingga kini membawa langkahku menuju ruangan tersebut. Aku terhenti sejenak. Kemudian berjalan perlahan begitu melihat pemuda itu duduk seraya menenggelamkan wajah di dalam telapak tangannya. Aku menghampirinya, namun terhenti begitu menoleh pada sebuah jendela besar.

Ah, bukan. Aku yakin ini cermin satu arah itu. Benda yang membuatku makin gila jika berada di dalam ruangan. Karena di dalam, aku hanya bisa melihat pantulan diriku mengamuk. Namun disini, aku bisa melihat ke dalam ruangan.

Dimana Narcissa Malfoy, dengan keadaan kacau meraung-raung. Sejenak aku tutup mulutku hampir menjerit melihatnya. Terkejut mendapati keadaan ini. Narcissa Malfoy. Sang nyonya Malfoy yang terhormat. Dengan keadaan barunya saat ini.

Menyadari tatapan kelabu terkejut melihatku, aku menoleh. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum getir.

"Ia tak seberuntung kau. Masuk kemari tiga bulan lalu sama sepertimu, namun keadaannya tak bisa lebih baik dari sebelumnya," ucap Draco nampak tertekan.

Jadi, ini salah satu alasan ia rajin setiap hari mengunjungi rumah sakit, bahkan kali ini aku yakin ia tak pulang ke manornya. Dan aku yakin bahwa kedatangannya semalam bukan sekedar mimpi. Karena ia memang disini. Menunggu Narcissa.

Dan Draco pun menceritakan Narcissa malang yang depresi dengan keadaan. Kehilangan suami dan kekayaannya. Hanya tersisa manor saja harta yang mereka miliki. Keadaan makin rumit dengan kementerian brengsek itu. Ia agak lega saat Harry membuat pengadilan mencabut perkara atas dirinya dan ibunya. Kemudian membawa Narcissa ketempat ini. Mengalami hari-hari buruk yang meracuninya.

"Bahkan ia tak mengenalku," lanjutnya miris. Aku menatap tak percaya. Keadaan Narcissa benar-benar buruk. Seperti keadaanku pada minggu-minggu awal dimana tenaga terkuras hanya untuk mengamuk. Tapi Draco tak bisa membuat Narcissa baikan seperti yang ia lakukan padaku. Hingga sampai dimana Harry menceritakan keadaanku padanya. Dan seperti yang ia katakan, ia penasaran. Seolah tak percaya aku bisa menderita gangguan mental hanya karena apel. Dan mendengar cerita sama tentang kementerian.

Jadi, malam itu, saat pertama kali ia menemuiku, memperlihatkan apel di saku celananya secara ilegal.

"Aku ingin membantumu," tutupnya. Aku menarik napas panjang. Jika usahanya tulus, ia telah bekerja amat bagus. Aku jauh lebih baik saat ini.

Keheningan merayapi kami. Ia masih setia dengan diam. Entah mengapa aku berpikir ada sesuatu yang mungkin bisa aku lakukan untuknya. Aku mencoba meraih pundaknya walau tanganku gemetar hebat seakan kehabisan tenaga. Sesuatu yang ia lakukan semalam.

"Kau mau aku bercerita apa?" tanyaku seraya mengusap bahunya. Gugup.

Ia menoleh memperhatikan mataku. Mencari jika sekiranya aku hanya main-main dengan tawaran ini, namun aku memang sungguh-sungguh saat ini.

"Tentang kematian orang tuamu," ucapnya pelan, seakan waspada. Benar saja. Siluet mengerikan itu mencambukku kembali. Namun kupaksakan diri untuk tidak meronta. Aku harus kuat, walau perintah itu membunuh setengah diriku.

"Hanya yang ingin kau bagi, kau tak perlu memaksa," ucap Draco yang kini mencengkram pundakku. Berusaha menarikku kembali ke kenyataan. Memaksaku tetap memegang kendali atas diriku.

"Apel itu," ucapku terengah. "Menteri tersenyum menatapnya…aku terlambat menyadari bahwa…itu beracun…membuat orang tuaku jatuh dan tewas seketika," aku berusaha memasukkan udara sebanyak-banyaknya, menghentikan napasku yang menyiksa seakan kekurangan oksigen.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Draco segera.

"Aku tak tahu. Saat itu…aku melempar kutukan kematian…tapi penjaga menerobos masuk dan…melempar cruciatus kepadaku."

Aku ingat benar. Kilatan hijau dari tongkatku sialnya meleset. Dan berganti dengan kilatan merah yang menghujani tubuhku tanpa ampun. Meskipun ambruk tak berdaya, cruciatus mengerikan itu masih setia mencumbu tiap buluh syaraf rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku. Melipatgandakan rasa sakitnya. Bahkan aku seolah mendengar tulang-tulangku bergemeletak seperti akan hancur. Ya, karena setelahnya tubuhku memang hancur. Luka-luka sayatan membentang indah di tubuhku. Tulang-tulang patah menjadi pengingat. Hari itu. Aku akan membalasnya.

"Tenang Granger! Sudah cukup," ucapnya. Jemarinya mengusap dahiku yang dipenuhi keringat dingin. Kemudian beralih pada rambut ikalku yang tergerai. Ia mengelusnya perlahan. Membuat tubuhku berangsur reda dari gemetar hebat. Aku bisa mengatur napasku kembali. Kini pemuda itu memakaikan mantelnya di tubuhnya. Setelah kemudian lengannya mengitari punggungku. Mengusapnya lembut. Seperti saat ia menenangkanku pertama kali.

Aku meringkuk dalam pelukannya. Menerawang dengan pandangan kosong. Ia mempererat pelukannya. Menutupi tubuhku. Menghangatkanku. Entah mengapa senyuman ibu terbayang bergantung di kelopak mataku. Aku menarik napas dalam. Mencoba mengatur kembali memori yang terkoyak kegilaan. Berpikir tentang banyak hal, termasuk bagaimana kehidupanku saat ini. Maksudku, dengan seseorang yang datang dan pergi.

Seperti saat ini. Saat kepalaku selalu memerintahkanku untuk percaya padanya. Saat ia menenangkanku. Dan berdiam di dalam dekapan pemuda yang kini mengecup lembut puncak kepalaku.

0o0o0

00

"Itu kemajuan bagus. Aku yakin orde akan senang mendengarnya," ucap Harry girang.

"Benar, jadi kapan dia bisa keluar?" tanya Draco.

"Besok bisa," jawab dr. Corona secepatnya.

"Keluarga Weasley akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Lagipula mereka sudah menganggap Hermione sebagai keluarga. Mungkin Molly akan mengurus pernikahan Ron dengannya setelah pernikahanku dengan Ginny minggu depan," ucap Harry dengan tawa girang. Dr. Corona pun tersenyum. Begitu pun dengan pemuda itu yang ikut tertawa seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu Harry.

Oh yeah. Aku harus apa? Senang karena mereka akan melepas gelang menyedihkan ini, atau sedih karena harus berhadapan dengan dunia liar yang sepertinya masih haus akan darahku?

Entah mengapa dr. Corona memperbolehkan aku keluar begitu saja. Apa ia tak tahu, atau ia benar-benar tak tahu bahwa aku masih sering kumat? Meringkuk di tengah malam karena mimpi brengsek yang datang mengganggu, kemudian berlindung dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Tanpa morfin atau penenang.

Atau pemuda itu tak memberitahunya?

Empat bulan di tempat ini, dan kewarasanku belum pulih seluruhnya. Setelah mengetahui Narcissa mengalami penderitaan yang sama denganku, aku makin sering memperhatikan Draco. Pemuda itu tak sehari pun absen mengunjungiku untuk menjadi pelampiasan saat aku kumat, dan menjadi penenang saat aku butuh morfin.

Tapi sekarang ia dengan enteng tertawa girang bersama Harry menyambut kebebasanku. Haruskah aku berteriak di depan wajahnya bahwa aku merasa lebih senang disini? Menghabiskan malam di pelukannya yang terasa nyaman dan menenangkan. Ia yang membantuku lepas dari jerat mimpi buruk. Membuatku tertidur lelap sampai pagi menyentuhku kembali.

"Ron bilang akan menjemputmu besok sepulang dari kementerian," ucap Harry dengan senyuman lebar. Aku tak mempedulikannya dan segera berbalik memunggunginya. Aku benci nama itu dan pemiliknya.

Tak lama dari itu, dr. Corona dan Harry pergi meninggalkan kamarku. Tapi tidak dengan pemuda pirang itu. Rasa kesal dalam diriku ingin aku luapkan, namun sepertinya salah jika pemuda itu yang mendapatkan luapannya. Aku putuskan untuk berbaring di ranjang. Menarik selimut hingga ke dagu. Tanpa bicara.

"Kau mau aku mengemasi bajumu?" tanya pemuda itu tiba-tiba. Mendengarnya emosiku seakan naik. Aku segera bangkit dan berbalik melihat ke arahnya.

"Memang kau lihat selama ini apa yang aku pakai?" desisku marah. Ia hanya terdiam dan kemudian berjalan ke arahku. Mendekatiku. Mengisyaratkanku untuk kembali tidur. Namun aku berontak tak mau.

"Lucu sekali melihatmu menyetujui kepulanganku besok. Kau sepertinya senang jika aku mencakar orang-orang setelah aku meninggalkan rumah sakit!"

"Kau sudah sembuh, Granger!" ucapnya pelan. Masih berusaha menarikku untuk tidur.

"Kau amnesia, eh? Setiap malam aku masih kumat dan kau harus menenangkanku. Apa kau tak berpikir aku tersiksa nanti? Siapa yang akan datang malam-malam sebagai pengganti morfin? Ron?" aku hampir berteriak ketikan luapan amarah telah memuncak. Menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya asal. Biar, toh aku masih tak waras. Masing memakai gelang sialan ini.

"Aku bisa memberimu morfin," ucapnya tanpa dosa.

"Kau senang aku kecanduan benda-benda brengsek itu, hah?" desisku.

"Kau harus tidur," ucapnya pelan seraya menarikku untuk tidur. Aku berontak masih berdiri di tepi ranjang.

"Bunuh aku sekarang Malfoy!" bentakku keras.

Suaraku pecah teredam suara hujan. Bibirku tergetar. Aku menarik napas panjang. Namun sia-sia, bulir bening ini tanpa izin mengalir begitu saja. Mengalir di antara bekas luka yang mengering di wajahku. Tubuhku tergetar hebat. Dan pemuda itu bangkit. Ia memelukku. Mengusap punggungku yang penuh bekas luka dengan perlahan. Aku biarkan diriku jatuh ke dalam rasa sakit yang tepat menghujam hati. Menangis dalam di pundak kokoh miliknya. Merasakan belaian lembut jemarinya di rambutku.

"Sudah, kau akan bahagia di The Burrow," ucapnya lembut. Aku menyeka air mataku segera.

"Aku tak mau," isakku.

"Terus? Kau mau aku membawamu ke manor?" Draco tertawa kecil mengejek.

"Seandainya boleh," gumamku pelan. Aku tak tahu dari mana asalnya jawaban gila ini.

"Agar kau tak perlu membawa morfin? Agar kau tak perlu membayar perawat? Kau mengeksploitasiku, Granger!" ejeknya masih memelukku. Aku menggeleng cepat, makin meringkuk dalam pelukannya.

"Agar memastikanku tetap waras," ucapku. Hanya itu yang aku tahu.

Ia hanya bersenandung kecil setelah berhasil membujukku untuk tidur. Mengelus rambutku seperti anak kecil yang dibuai malam. Membawaku terlelap dalam pelukannya. Membawaku dalam mimpi pada sebuah padang rumput dengan pepohonan yang meranggas. Pita-pita berwarna pastel pada dahannya. Sederhana. Dimana aku memakai mahkota bunga-bunga musim gugur. Dan dirinya datang dengan senyuman.

0o0o0

00

Pagi telah merengkuh dunia saat aku membiarkan suster menyiapkanku. Aku tak mau menatap pemuda yang ada di mimpiku semalam. Karena nyatanya kini ia tengah berbicara ringan dengan seseorang yang membuat darahku mendidih. Bukan menteri sihir. Hanya salah satu orang dengan wajah tak berdosa. Ron Weasley. Berusaha mengingatkanku tentang hubungan kami yang terikat saat perang. Tapi, hey. Perang telah mengubah banyak hal.

"Obatmu telah aku simpan di tas," ucap suster. Aku mengangguk.

"Seharusnya aku masih disini," ucapku pelan.

"Kau butuh duniamu," ucap suster itu. Benar. Aku butuh duniaku. Namun duniaku tak membutuhkanku. Aku memiliki dunia baru di tempat ini. Suster pun melepaskan gelang menyedihkan itu dan berniat memasukkannya ke dalam kantong, namun aku mencegahnya.

"Bisakah aku menyimpannya?" tanyaku menunjuk gelang karet mungil itu. Ia pun menyimpannya di dalam kantongku.

"Hati-hati dengan punggungmu. Aku heran lukanya sering terbuka," ucap suster mengingatkan. Untuk pertama kalinya aku tersenyum tulus pada wanita baik hati ini. Ia tak tahu saja bahwa si pirang itu yang bertanggung jawab. Bagaimana akan sembuh jika tangannya selalu mengusapnya keras-keras?

Aku berbalik ketika melihat tangan Ron menyambutku. Wajahnya dipenuhi senyuman. Namun sepasang hazelku beralih pada pemuda di sebelahnya. Pemuda yang kini masih sama dingin dengan udara di luar. Aku menatap ke dalam iris kelabunya, menyiratkan ucapan selamat tinggal. Mungkin setelahnya tak ada lagi pelukannya yang menenangkanku. Membuatku mencuri banyak butir morfin dari kotak obat.

Aku menepis tangan Ron dan memilih untuk berjalan sendiri seraya ia membawakan tasku. Dan kami pun meninggalkan rumah sakit ini menggunakan mobil muggle. Ayah Ron yang menyetir. Membelah jalan menuju rumah mereka yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalku.

Semakin jauh aku pergi, semakin menyesakkan rasanya. Haruskah aku katakan bagaimana rasanya aku memikirkan hari-hari setelah ini? Tak ada pemuda itu lagi.

…

…

**TBC**

**Long chap uh? Alur kecepatan cahaya? Tapi ini yang terlintas dan Diloxy ga bisa meng****e****remnya. Maaf. Semoga tak mengecewakan. Sekali lagi, tinggalkan jejak manis kalian. **


	4. Chapter 4 Salju

**A/N: makasih banget buat semua reviews kalian. ^_^. Semoga chap ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling. **Warning: **Miss typos, alur cepat, semi AU.

**Apples by Diloxy**

**Chapter 4. Salju**

"Apa kau tak tahu aku benci buah itu?" desisku marah pada Ron yang tiba-tiba membawa semangkuk penuh apel berwarna merah segar. Hampir saja aku menggebrak meja jika aku masih mengingat untuk menjaga sikap. Aku bangkit berdiri dan segera pergi menuju kamar. Membanting pintu dan segera duduk di sebuah kursi yang menghadap jendela.

Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya di rumah ini. Rumah keluarga Weasley. Hanya bisa diam berkutat dengan pikiran sendiri. Aku benci melihat tatapan waspada itu. Jika memang mereka masih mengira aku gila, mereka harusnya melemparku segera ke rumah sakit kembali. Ah, mungkin itu akan jauh lebih baik.

Aku duduk seraya memeluk lutut pada kursi ini. Menghadap jendela berembun dengan tumpukkan salju pada setiap sudutnya. Memandang ke arah luar. Malam hening dengan kerlipan lampu redup. Aku melirik sejenak butiran morfin di atas meja, namun kuurungkan niat untuk menenggaknya.

Waktu berlalu dan aku terpaksa melewati hari-hari menyedihkan ini seorang diri. Mereka tak tahu apa yang aku lakukan di kamar ini. Meringkuk, mengerang berusaha tak menjerit keras ketika mimpi buruk menghajar ingatanku lagi. Berkutat dengan banyak morfin yang membuatku menjadi pecandu. Menjadi seorang pesakitan.

Dan ingatanku selalu beralih padanya. Entah sedang apa pemuda itu. Pemuda yang dulu memelukku saat aku diculik kengerian. Banyak hari kulalui, memaksaku untuk sadar bahwa mungkin tak ada lagi kesempatan untukku benar-benar waras.

Aku mengeluh pelan. Memunculkan butiran embun beku dari hembusan udara. Meresapi keheningan malam. Mencoba menenangkan diri sendiri. Dan setelahnya kembali dibuai mimpi. Selalu berganti. Hingga pagi menjemputku dengan cahaya menyilaukan. Menyentuh pupilku yang terkadang aku bersyukur karena telah membangunkanku dari kejamnya malam.

Seperti kegiatan pagi hari biasanya. Setelah selesai mandi aku turun bergabung untuk sarapan. Aku melihat Harry ada di sebelah Ginny. Ah ya, mereka belum menikah. Pernikahan mereka diundur karena Ginny harus mengikuti pertandingan Quidditch di Norwegia beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Kemari, Mione!" ajak Ron melambaikan tangan ke arahku. Mengisyaratkan kursi kosong ke sebelahnya. Karena memang hanya itu yang bersisa.

Setelah melempar senyum yang dipaksakan, aku bergabung bersama keluarga ini. Melirik sekilas pada mangkuk buah. Tak ada buah sialan itu. Aku pun melahap sup daging dan roti yang masih hangat. Tak melirik ke sekitar. Tak mempedulikan obrolan-obrolan sekitar, bahkan ketika namaku ikut disebut. Namun, agak tersentak dengan obrolan berikutnya. Yang membuatku ingin memuntahkan semua sarapan pagi ini.

"Kita bisa membicarakan tentang pernikahan Ron dan Hermione mulai sekarang, atau menyertakannya dengan pernikahan Ginny sepertinya ide bagus," ucap Molly girang.

Ron tersedak sesaat setelahnya melirik sekilas ke arahku, yang aku rasa mereka dapat mengartikan ekspresi wajahku ini.

"Mereka masih harus banyak bicara," ucap Arthur menepuk-nepuk punggung Ron.

Seakan teringat sesuatu. Aku menerawang padanya. Pada pemuda pirang platina yang entah sedang apa saat ini.

"Hermione masih butuh banyak waktu untuk beristirahat," ucap Ginny tersenyum ke arahku. Aku agak lega mendengarnya.

Mereka pun mengganti topik pembicaraan kepada hal lainnya. Hingga selesailah acara sarapan bersama ini. Dan seperti biasa, aku segera pergi menjauh dari kerumunan.

Berjalan seorang diri menjauhi rumah menuju rawa-rawa yang bisa menenggelamkanku. Menatap kosong pada perdu maupun semak yang kini ditutupi tumpukkan salju. Ingin berlari dan berteriak sekencangnya, namun selalu kuurungkan niat. Dan kini hanya bisa menyentuh permukaan air yang hampir membeku. Menciptakan riak gelombang kecil. Membuyarkan pantulan sempurna wajahku di permukaannya. Sesekali aku melempar kerikil sekencang-kencangnya sebagai ganti luapan kemarahan. Lapisan tipis air yang beku pun retak dibuatnya.

Musim dingin memang telah menjelang, namun salju masih belum berhasil merayapi seluruh bumi. Seperti bagian tempat ini yang masih tak membeku seluruhnya. Aku mengusap lenganku perlahan. Menciptakan hangat untuk mengusir udara dingin yang membekukan.

_**Aku harap aku memiliki waktu lain.**_

_**Aku harap aku memiliki kesempatan lain.**_

Tapi sejauh yang aku lihat, aku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan di kesendirianku, aku masih dikendalikan waktu. Hanya bisa menerawang dengan tatapan kosong pada kelompok hari. Barisan kejadian yang berlalu tak berarti. Hingga kini suara pijakan langkah di atas rerumputan sayu mengaburkan perhatianku. Aku menoleh sekilas. Mendapati Harry berdiri di belakangku. Mematung.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Mione?" tanyanya. Aku berdeham sejenak. Berpikir.

"Banyak," jawabku pelan. Aku lempar sekencang-kencangnya batu kerikil yang kurenggut paksa entah dari mana.

Hening. Pemuda itu tak bicara. Aku pun bangkit setelah membersihkan sisa salju yang mengotori mantelku. Kemudian berjalan mendekatinya. Aku memeluk sahabat baikku sejenak. Berusaha mentransfer kesakitan, setidaknya berbagi. Dan setelahnya pergi berlalu.

Dan waktu pun berlalu. Menyajikan parade matahari dan bulan yang silih berganti merajai langit. Aku masih disini. Masih setia pada kebisuan. Sedingin salju di halaman. Dan tak ada kehangatan yang dapat mencairkannya. Minggu berganti bulan. Saat aku mulai bisa menurunkan dosis morfin yang masuk ke tubuhku. Hanya satu butir untuk satu hari. Itu pun jika benar-benar tersiksa. Aku lebih bisa mengendalikan diriku. Menghabiskan waktu di tepi rawa, atau menerawang di atas kursi seraya melempar pandang pada jendela. Mengurung diri di kamar. Mengingat sesuatu yang tak kujumpai beberapa bulan ini. Terus mengingat sesuatu yang terasa mulai pudar.

_**Mengingat kelabu tajam yang menenangkan.**_

_**Aroma alkohol dan obat-obatan yang menyeruak.**_

_**Tirai-tirai putih.**_

_**Dan decitan ranjang besi yang beradu dengan lantai marmer.**_

0o0o0

00

Dan kini tibalah pada hari yang ditunggu keluarga ini. Hari penyatuan cinta Harry dan Ginny. Malam dimana Fleur menyulapku menjadi salah seorang putri negeri dongeng. Dengan gaun sewarna musim gugur. Ia menutupi bekas luka di tubuhku dengan bedak padat. Menata rambutku. Merapikan diriku. Agar dapat tampil normal sebagaimana dalam acara pernikahan.

Ron terpukau dengan hasil kerja Fleur. Ia mengulurkan lengannya menyambutku, namun aku tak mempedulikannya. Aku berjalan perlahan sendiri keluar dari rumah menuju tenda di halaman yang disulap menjadi tempat acara berlangsung. Persis seperti saat pernikahan Bill dan Fleur sekitar dua tahun yang lalu.

Mencari kursi kosong dan segera berjalan ke arahnya. Namun dasar kurang beruntung, seseorang lebih dulu menempatinya. Akhirnya kini aku berdiri menatap ke arah altar. Dimana Ginny dan Harry berdiri disana. Turut bahagia untuk mereka.

Waktu berlalu, hingga menit-menit setelahnya berganti. Aku masih bersandar pada tiang. Masih memperhatikan dengan asal tetamu yang berlalu lalang.

Lampu-lampu telah berganti dan musik pun berubah seirama.

_**Oh kau mungkin gila karena cinta**_

_**Namun aku mempercayaimu**_

_**Membiarkan dirimu jatuh di pelukku**_

Hanya senyuman getir begitu telingaku mendengar lagu itu. Gila? Ya, harusnya aku pakai gelang menyedihkan yang selalu aku simpan di sebelah botol morfin di kamar. Mengingatkanku tentang siapa diriku. Tapi itu hanya lirik lagu picisan.

Aku Hermione Granger. Gadis gila tanpa keluarga. Tanpa harapan. Tanpa dunia. Tanpa masa depan.

_**Jatuhkan dirimu**_

_**Dalam mimpi panjang**_

_**Dimana kita bertemu**_

_**Dan padang-padang musim gugur **_

_**Mengikat janji kita**_

_**Atau sekedar mengingat cerita kita**_

Aku tertawa pelan mendengar lantunan lirik tersebut. Masa bodoh orang yang melihatku.

_**Saat dirimu jatuh di pelukku**_

Segala tarian telah memabukkan seisi ruangan ini, namun tidak denganku. Lagu dengan cepat berganti memabukkan para pendengarnya. Diam masih sikapku. Dan kebekuan ini masih menjalar di tubuhku. Aku memeluk diriku sendiri berusaha mengusir dingin yang memaksa masuk. Sial, lukaku terasa berdenyut. Mungkin aku kelelahan saat ini.

Kebekuan masih sukses menutupiku. Kebekuan seirama salju di padang luar tenda ini yang akhirnya mencair dengan sebuah citraan.

Tidak, tidak. Aku pasti salah. Bayangan itu mengabur dan menghilang. Aku melangkah gugup mendekatinya. Berharap bahwa ia adalah sosok yang aku harapkan. Setelah kesulitan menerobos barisan tamu, akhirnya tanganku bisa menggapai bahu kokoh milik pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Maaf?" tanyanya agak heran. Cepat-cepat aku tarik kembali tanganku. Bukan dia. Aku memang sudah makin gila. Akhirnya menarik diri menyatu dengan kerumunan.

_**Kau hadir di setiap mimpiku**_

_**Memabukkan seperti morfin**_

_**Menenangkan seperti aroma lavender**_

Aku tertawa pelan mendengar barisan lagu itu. Sungguh mewakiliku.

_**Penantianmu mungkin sia-sia**_

Benar sekali. Aku menunduk mengintimidasi sepatu berwarna senada gaunku. Memainkan asal anak rambut yang membingkai wajahku. Aku menoleh sekilas ketika ada seorang tamu tengah asyik mengunyah benda terkutuk tersebut.

Aku pererat peganganku pada pinggir meja. Mencoba menenangkan diri sementara napas liar makin memburu. Aku berusaha pergi menjauh sebisa mungkin. Menyeret tubuh dengan sisa tenaga yang ada. Pergi. Harus pergi.

_**Namun aku membutuhkanmu**_

_**Sangat membutuhkanmu**_

Aku terhenti tiba-tiba ketika merasa melewati sosok yang membuatku gila. Aku menoleh pelan, mendapati sepasang kelabu teduh yang mengulurkan tangan padaku. Apa ini tipu muslihat dari si brengsek mimpi?

"Mau berdansa?"

Oh tidak, harusnya aku pakai gelang gangguan mental itu, kemudian bisa dengan bebas berlari dan menjerit karena berusaha mengusir bayangan yang seolah nyata ini. Melihat bayangan pemuda ini yang tampak begitu nyata.

Tapi nyatanya kini aku hanya bisa mematung. Dan detik berikutnya seolah menyetujui otakku bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Ini nyata dimana saat ini jemari pucat beku itu menyentuh pinggangku. Aku masih terdiam tak percaya. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku. Saat uraian rambut pirangnya mengenai ujung hidungku. Saat itulah aku ditarik menuju kesadaran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku.

"Menghadiri pernikahan teman baik setelah perang," jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. "Kau bisa berdansa?"

Aku menggeleng cepat menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu. Namun ia malah bergerak melangkah maju, mundur, kiri, kanan. Dengan pola konstan menapaki lantai ruangan ini. Sepasang kelabu itu membiusku bagai morfin dosis besar. Mengalir ke dalam aliran darahku, dan berhenti di otakku. Meyakini ini bukan tipuan.

Astaga, Tuhan. Hampir dua bulan tak bertemu dengannya, dan kini ia datang dengan cara mengejutkan.

"Kau pedansa yang buruk," rutuknya saat beberapa kali sepatuku menginjak sepatunya. Aku hanya bisa tertawa miris.

"Aku kecanduan morfin," ucapku tanpa mengalihkan pandang. Masih tertuju pada iris kelabunya.

"Jadi kau tak membutuhkanku."

"Aku selalu kumat saat malam tiba."

"Kau berhasil mengatasinya.

"Aku ingin kembali ke rumah sakit."

"Untuk apa? Mereka tak akan mengijinkanmu kembali."

"Untuk menemuimu."

"Kau sudah menemuiku."

"Bukan, aku merindukanmu."

Hening. Kami sama-sama terdiam. Menghentikan langkah dansa kami. Dan larut dalam tatapan satu sama lain. Angin beku menjalar ke tengkukku. Tidak, ini bukan angin. Ini jemari beku miliknya. Tubuhku menegang sempurna. Dan, detik kemudian,

"Ouch!"

Sial. Benar-benar sial. Aku kira ia akan, ah sudahlah. Aku memang masih gila.

Aku mengerang kesakitan. Mengaduh merasakan bagian tengkukku yang mati rasa setelah dieksekusi oleh jemarinya. Dicubit keras lebih tepatnya. Dan pemuda itu tertawa renyah menatapku menderita.

"Kukira kau kumat," celotehnya masih dengan tawa renyah.

"Kau!" desisku marah seraya menunjuk hidung runcingnya.

"Kurasa kau lebih baik memakai gelang gangguan jiwa lagi, Granger!" ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Aku hampir kumat, Malfoy! Tadi aku lihat benda brengsek itu," gerutuku menunjuk asal entah kemana. Ia tertawa puas. Hah, lucu sekali, Malfoy!

Pemuda itu mencari-cari, dan akhirnya tanganku ditariknya.

"Lihat!" tunjuk pemuda itu. Bukan, bukan pada benda terkutuk yang ada di beberapa meja. Namun pada deretan orang-orang yang mulai mengular saling berpegangan dalam tarian yang konstan. Harry dan Ginny ditariknya masuk barisan. Gelak tawa menguarkan kebahagiaan.

Dean dan Seamus masuk barisan dengan gelak tawa mereka memecah udara dingin. Luna dan Neville masuk barisan setelah kemudian menarik tangan Draco untuk ikut terjun dalam tarian bersambung ini. Dan tak ayal lagi pemuda pirang itu menarik tanganku dengan sigap.

"Tidak, tidak!" ucapku panik, namun akhirnya aku berhasil masuk. Aku menarik asal gadis tak jauh di dekatku, Lavender Brown yang kemudian menyambung menarik entah siapa.

Dan barisan tarian ini mengular begitu panjang. Kami larut dalam kehangatan dan kebahagiaan yang menurutku dapat mencairkan timbunan salju di halaman rumah keluarga Weasley.

Entah sudah berapa gelas atau piring tumpah tersenggol barisan ini, termasuk aku. Tapi kami seolah tak peduli dan makin larut dalam kebahagiaan.

"Kau cantik!" pekik Luna dari sebelah Draco yang tiba-tiba berteriak ke arahku, berusaha melampaui suara musik yang makin cepat temponya. Dan demi menjawab seseorang yang begitu peduli, aku tampilkan senyum lebar mengisyaratkan aku sangat baik.

"Kau juga!" teriakku yang kini disusul lirikan pemuda pirang di sebelahku.

"Aku baru sadar kau memakai gaun, kukira kau pakai seragam rumah sakit!" celotehnya seraya tertawa girang. Aku menggembungkan pipi tanda kesal. Namun sejauh yang bisa aku dapat, aku bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Walau pun rasa sakit di punggungku begitu menyiksa. Aku tersenyum menatapnya.

"Serius aku ngeri melihat senyum membunuhmu," ejek Draco. Namun aku tak peduli.

Entah sudah berapa lagu diputar dan menit-menit berganti jam. Dalam pusaran waktu yang memabukkan semua orang di dalam tenda ini. Ah, tidak semua sepertinya.

Lagu pun berganti dengan sesuatu yang lebih lambat temponya. Dan barisan ular ini telah lepas satu sama lain. Namun tidak dengan tangan pemuda di sebelahku yang saat ini menarikku menjauhi kerumunan. Sementara aku tak bisa begitu saja melepaskan tatapan tajam tak suka dari seseorang yang hanya bisa mematung di sudut ruangan.

"Disini kosong, kau bisa duduk," ucap Draco menarik sebuah kursi. Aku pun duduk disana kelelahan. Aktivitas seperti ini sudah lama tak aku lakukan sehingga menguras banyak energi. Aku mengambil beberapa potong paha ayam dan melahapnya. Draco hanya memperhatikan.

"Kau pucat, Granger!" gumamnya menyentuhkan punggung tangannya di dahiku. Dingin.

"Sepertinya yang tadi membuatku agak kelelahan," ucapku dengan tawa kecil yang dipaksakan.

"Kau mau kembali ke rumah? Ada kreacher disana, kau bisa beristirahat."

Aku menggeleng cepat. Tak mau. Atmosfer ruangan ini kini berbeda, dan aku menyukainya. Lagipula aku masih ingin melihat dua pengantin sahabat baikku tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan.

_**Waktu menggulung kisah manis**_

_**Dalam rajutan kejadian yang menyiksa**_

_**Apakah takdirku untukmu**_

_**Seperti kau yang telah dikirim Tuhan**_

_**Pada malam-malam yang menghantuiku**_

Aku melirik sekilas padanya. Tapi ia sepertinya tak menyadari lirik lagu itu. Ia masih memperhatikan ke sekitar. Menikmati suasana. Sebenarnya aku agak merasa bersalah, mungkin ia bisa berjalan-jalan mencari gadis-gadis waras di ruangan ini, namun harus disini menjaga pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang harusnya belum boleh keluar.

_**Memikirkannya membuatku sakit**_

Hey, lirik itu benar. Aku merasa sesuatu melonjak tepat di jantungku. Ah, jangan Lupa Hermione. Draco Malfoy adalah pangeran Slytherin. Watak aslinya adalah mencuri hati banyak gadis. Dan sepertinya salah satunya adalah kau. Aku cepat-cepat menggeleng, menarik pikiranku agar cepat enyah. Aku menderita gangguan mental, dan ini alasan bagaimana pikiranku bekerja. Termasuk saat aku memikirkannya.

Tubuhku terasa semakin dingin dan lemas. Semua makanan yang masuk belum beres diubah menjadi tenaga baru. Sebelum aku pingsan dan membuat kehebohan disini, aku putuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Mungkin segera tidur. Tak apa, aku sedang senang.

"Bisa antar aku ke rumah?" tanyaku takut. Namun pemuda itu segera bangkit dan memapahku berjalan keluar dari tenda. Membelah kerumunan orang-orang yang masih larut dalam pesta besar.

Namun tubuhku sudah sedemikian lemas hingga luka-lukaku berdenyut keras. Draco masih memapahku hingga sampai keluar tenda. Udara dingin segera saja membekukanku, terasa dingin dan menusuk. Aku menggigil, melirik Draco melepaskan jasnya.

Namun, sebelum ia memakaikan jasnya di tubuhku, suara Ron memanggil dari kejauhan. Aku menoleh pelan, memperhatikan pemuda berambut merah itu berlari ke arahku.

"Pakai ini!" suruhnya memakaikan jas miliknya setelah menampik jas Draco. Ron cepat-cepat menarikku dan memapahku menuju rumahnya. Sejujurnya aku ingin berontak, namun kelelahan ekstrim ini membuatku menunda acara membentaknya. Mungkin besok pagi aku akan menumpahkan kemarahanku.

Berjalan meninggalkan seseorang yang tertinggal di belakang. Yang kurasa terpatung memandang punggung kami. Sementara Ron masih memapahku sampai ke rumahnya, mengusap-usap punggungku seolah berusaha membuat kehangatan di tengah udara mematikan ini. Dan pikiranku melayang. Menyetujui bait lagu terakhir tadi. '**Memikirkannya membuatku sakit'.**

0o0o0

00

Kelopak mataku yang terasa begitu berat, perlahan mulai terbuka. Membuat pupil mataku menyipit memasukkan cahaya matahari pagi yang tak terlalu terang. Ini musim dingin. Dan ini matahari musim dingin.

Aku menggeliat pelan merasakan tubuhku yang teramat sakit. Tulang-tulang serasa hancur, dan ribuah pisau sukses mengiris-iris kulitku. Meringis merasakannya, namun segera terdiam begitu menyadari kehadiran orang lain selain aku di kamar ini. Bukan pemuda yang selalu kulihat saat pagi di rumah sakit. Namun pemuda dengan rambut merahnya yang sangat bisa aku kenali.

"Mau apa kau disini?" desisku terdengar penuh amarah. Ia menoleh ke arahku.

"Kulihat kau menikmati pesta semalam," ucapnya. Aku kesulitan mencerna maksud nada sinis itu, namun segera mengerti setelah samar-samar kudengar suaranya. Yap, pemuda pirang itu. Suaranya jelas menggantung di kepalaku.

"Sangat menikmati," jawabku tak mempedulikannya. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan segera menuju cermin di salah satu sisi dinding.

"Banyak yang berubah ternyata, termasuk sikapmu pada si ferret itu."

Mataku berkilat mendengarnya. Ok, aku memang suka menghinanya dulu. Namun tidak dengan sekarang.

"Kenapa? Kau ada masalah dengan itu?" tanyaku sarkastik.

"Kau masih menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu, Hermione Granger?" tanyanya.

Aku tertawa pelan. Lucu sekali ia repot-repot sampai perlu menanyakannya.

"Kau yang sudah amnesia tentang hubungan kita Ron."

Aku berbalik menghadap ke arahnya. Melipat kedua lengan di dada setelah mengikat rambut asal. Mataku mengintimidasi dirinya. Dengan sesuatu yang akan membuatnya sadar. Siapa yang membuang siapa.

"Kemana kau saat aku masih gila?" tanyaku santai.

"Kau mengusirku saat aku menjengukmu pertama kali," jawabnya segera.

"Begitu pun dengan Harry, dan yang lainnya. Tapi apa mereka berhenti? Tidak Ron. Apa kau setidaknya saja ingin melihat bagaimana aku menghabiskan malam-malam mengerikan di tempat itu? Tidak."

Pemuda itu terdiam. Masih menatap tajam ke arahku seolah tak terima dengan kebenarannya. Yeah, aku menendangmu Ron. Tepat di hati. Seperti kau membuangku.

"Dan sekarang kau seolah bertanya-tanya mengapa aku bisa sangat dekat dengan si ferret itu?" aku terdiam tiba-tiba karena suara itu terdengar lagi. Aku tutup telingaku rapat-rapat berusaha mengenyahkan suara Draco yang menggelayut indah di kepala.

"Saat aku mengamuk, dia ada. Kau tak ada. Saat aku kecanduan morfin, dia ada. Kau tak ada. Saat aku dihajar mimpi buruk, dia ada. Kau tak ada. Saat aku melalui hari mengerikan dengan luka menyakitkan, dia ada. Kau tak ada. Ada lagi yang perlu kau tambahkan Ron? Ah, aku rasa kau terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkannya," ucapku santai. Aku melambaikan tangan menepis udara kosong di hadapanku. Mengenyahkan suara itu lagi yang tiba-tiba menabrak gendang telingaku.

"Lihat itu!" tunjukku ke atas meja.

"Aku menyimpan morfin dan gelang gangguan jiwa. Bukan hanya untuk mengingatkanku bahwa aku pernah gila, namun juga untuk mengingatkanku siapa yang benar-benar peduli."

Dan akhirnya Ron keluar setelah membanting pintu kamarku. Aku tertawa melihatnya. Masa bodoh. Hanya perlu melanjutkan rutinitas memuakkan ini lagi. Mandi, merapikan diri, dan kemudian keluar kamar bergabung untuk sarapan.

Aku berjalan perlahan tanpa alas kaki, aku lupa memakainya. Menapaki lantai kayu dingin ini seraya merapatkan baju hangat menuju ruang makan. Dan terhenti tiba-tiba karena sesuatu yang membuatku terhenyak. Jantungku hampir melompat keluar dari tubuh jika aku tak kuat-kuat memeluk dada.

Molly dan Ginny sumeringah ke arahku, melambaikan tangan untuk duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah Molly kali ini. Ada Harry di sebelah Ginny tentunya. Ron yang duduk di sebelah ayahnya. Juga, seseorang yang kini duduk di sebelah George. Seseorang yang membuatku harus beradu dengan segala alibi apa ini nyata atau tidak nyata.

Namun akhirnya aku putuskan untuk duduk dengan cepat. Membiarkan Molly mengambilkan beberapa potong roti lapis dan teh hangat dengan seiris lemon. Untukku. Aku pun melahapnya dengan santai. Sesekali melirik padanya. Pada sosok yang kini membicarakan sesuatu yang asyik dengan Harry. Quidditch. Membuat Ginny ikut memberi bumbu pada percakapan mereka.

"Hey," George menyikutku, membuatku tersadar. Ia genit melirikku, kemudian melirik pemuda itu.

"Dia meminta menginap semalam di rumah, semalam aku tidur dengannya. Kau mau tahu berita mengejutkan yang baru aku saksikan sendiri?" bisik George. Aku mengernyit heran.

"Eh?" tanyaku.

"Dia mengigau namamu, Hermione!" bisik George lagi.

"Kau gila!" gerutuku kesal karena sepertinya ia bohong.

"Kau mantan orang gila!" ejeknya. Alih-alih marah, aku malah menggembungkan pipi ke arahnya. Mencibirnya dengan gaya kesal.

Dan setelah acara sarapan bersama ini, aku tak melanjutkan aktivitas biasaku ke rawa-rawa dan melamun sendiri. Sungguh diluar dugaan, aku membantu Molly setelah membujuknya bahwa aku ingin membantunya mencuci piring-piring bekas makan kami. George hanya berceloteh bahwa mereka butuh pembantu gratisan.

Di dapur itu, selagi aku membersihkan piring-piring, dan Molly membersihkan dapur dan menyiapkan bahan makanan, kami membicarakan banyak hal. Membuatku merasa nyaman, merasa bodoh bahwa selami ini ikut menjauhinya juga. Padahal dulu ia rajin mengunjungiku di rumah sakit.

Kami bicara banyak hal hingga tiba pada pembicaraan yang membuatku agak malas menanggapinya. Molly menanyakan kesiapanku menikah dengan Ron. Apa aku salah dengar?

"Kami butuh waktu, lagipula sepertinya ia sangat sibuk," ucapku dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Iya, Ron memang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di kementerian. Katanya ada sesuatu yang harus ia selesaikan. Aku tak tahu apa itu," ucap Molly. Kemudian ia pun menceritakan banyak hal lainnya. Tentang pesta meriah semalam. Tentang Harry dan Ginny yang tampak saling mencintai, aku bisa lihat itu. Tentang banyak hal lainnya. Hingga aku merasa harus menanyakan sesuatu yang mengusikku sejak sarapan tadi, setelah melihat pemuda itu melesat di atas entah nimbus entah firebolt tepat di depan jendela.

"Draco Malfoy semalam menginap disini, Mom?" tanyaku.

"Iya, dia bilang ingin menitipkan obat-obatmu, sekaligus melihat keadaanmu. Harry bilang Draco yang membuatmu baikan. Aku senang mendengarnya, karena kita tak memiliki musuh," ucap Molly dengan senyuman lebar. Ia meletakkan sayuran yang telah dipotong di dalam lemari.

"Ehm, iya. Dia juga sekarang dekat dengan Harry," aku membalas.

"Tapi Ron kelihatannya masih tak menyukainya. Sepertinya ia masih belum bisa melupakan permusuhan mereka dulu," gumam Molly memberikan pendapat.

Aku tak yakin, sepertinya api kebencian Ron pada Draco bukan karena itu. Melihat bagaimana hubungan Draco dengan Harry saat ini nampaknya permusuhan masa lalu bukan halangan berarti. Aku hanya tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian semalam. Saat Ron menepis jas Draco, dan memakaikan jasnya ke tubuhku.

Aku melangkah mendekati jendela berembun. Mengelap kacanya dengan lengan baju. Memperhatikan mereka, Harry, Ginny, George, Arthur yang kelelahan, dan Draco tengah bermain Quidditch di pekarangan rumah. Membiarkan udara dingin yang mengusik mereka. Tak peduli bagaimana salju terus berjatuhan. Hanya ada kesenangan menguar di udara. Dan kehangatan yang lagi-lagi menjalar di hatiku. Melihatnya.

…

**TBC**

**Tetap tinggalkan jejak manis kalian yaaa. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5 Luka

**A/N: **makasih banyak untuk semua review, kritik, saran, sungguh memotivasi. Banyak yang tanya gimana perasaan Draco ke Mione. Umh, kalian bisa simpulkan sendiri mungkin kalau ada pria yang sepeduli itu. Apa rasa sayang harus selalu dikatakan? Hihihi. Hope you like it. ^_^

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling. **Genre:** Hurt comfort. **Rate:** T. **Warning:** Miss typos, alur cepat.

**Apples © Diloxy**

**Chapter 5. Luka**

Angin dingin menjalar pelan menyapu kulit wajahku. Ketika yang dapat kulihat hanyalah hamparan putih salju yang sukses membekukan seluruh alam. Bahkan rawa-rawa tempatku melarikan diri telah menjadi padang es. Kusapu pandang ke segala arah, kemudian menghirup udara dingin ini. Merapatkan mantelku agar memelukku lebih erat.

Rerumputan lelap tertidur dalam buaian musim dingin. Begitupun air yang ditutupi lapisan tipis yang membeku. Kututup mataku sejenak. Berusaha mengingat lebih banyak peristiwa menyenangkan baru-baru ini. Aku berdansa dengannya. Aku ditariknya masuk ke dalam tarian bersambung. Menguarkan gelak tawa dan kebahagiaan yang mampu mencairkan es padang ini. Tersenyum sejenak mengingat senyumannya.

Kubuka kembali kelopak mataku. Menatap padang es kosong ini. Menatap kumpulan semak belukar yang hibernasi seperti beruang kutub. Aku menarik napas sejenak. Merasakan seseorang sepertinya mengikuti langkahku kemari. Aku menoleh perlahan.

Benar saja. Dari jejak langkahku di atas salju, ia dapat dengan mudah menemukanku. Hanya perlu mengikuti jejak tersebut sampai ke tepi rawa ini. Seorang pemuda pirang lengkap dengan mantel dan topi bulunya. Ia berjalan makin mendekat sebelum akhirnya terhenti di sebelahku. Hembusan napasnya menguarkan embun. Dan kulit pucatnya senada dengan salju.

"Menemukan sesuatu?" tanyaku pelan, kembali berbalik menghadap padang salju.

"Sepertinya iya," jawabnya singkat.

Hening setelahnya. Hanya terdengar hembusan angin bermain di antara pepohonan yang tertidur pulas. Kemudian ia batuk-batuk kecil.

"Kau ingat saat pertama kali aku menemuimu di rumah sakit?" tanyanya. Aku menoleh lagi padanya dan kini menyipitkan mata, seolah meminta padanya untuk tidak melakukan hal yang salah.

Pemuda itu merogoh saku celananya. Persis seperti malam itu. Malam dimana ia datang dan melihat keadaan burukku untuk pertama kali. Membuat tubuhku berguncang dan berada dalam keadaan waspada. Aku masih trauma, sungguh.

Ia hampir mengeluarkan sesuatu yang entah apa, namun aku cepat-cepat menghindar dengan pergi. Namun tangannya mencegahku sehingga aku tak bisa bergerak.

"Tenang, Granger!" ucapnya cepat. Napasku mulai tak beraturan. Aku mencengkram kuat lengannya yang menghalangiku untuk kabur. Begitu ia benar-benar merogoh dan mengeluarkan benda sialan tersebut. Warnanya seperti darah segar dengan gambar latar padang salju.

Kututup mataku rapat-rapat tak mau memasukkan pemandangan mengerikan tersebut. Namun pemuda itu malah menarikku untuk duduk di atas tumpukkan salju dingin. Aku masih belum membuka mataku saat ia memaksa telapak tanganku untuk terbuka, dan setelahnya.

"Pegang ini." Menaruh benda brengsek itu tepat di genggamanku.

Apa yang kau pikirkan, Malfoy? Tak bisa kau lihat aku setengah mati gemetaran karena ketakutan. Apa ini masih lucu hah?

Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Namun ia mempererat pegangan tangannya di benda ini dan tanganku. Tak mempebolehkanku melemparnya jauh-jauh.

"Jangan dilempar, Granger! Aku hanya bawa satu," ucapnya tanpa dosa. Aku mengerang padanya walau masih menutup mata.

"Malfoy cepat singkirkan!" suruhku cepat. Tapi sepertinya ia tuli.

"Ini hanya apel!" ucapnya memperjelas benda di genggamanku. "Hanya apel yang sama sekali tak akan mengancam nyawamu," lanjutnya.

Aku mengerang agak keras. Mengingat bagaimana kedua orang tuaku tewas karena benda terkutuk ini. Katakan lagi Malfoy! Bahwa benda itu tak akan merenggut nyawaku.

"Kau hanya berlebihan menyikapi buah cantik ini," ucapnya.

Cantik katamu? Bahkan dengan gembalang yang dipakaikan gincu benda mengerikan ini masih kalah cantik, Malfoy.

Ia menarikku ke pelukannya. Mengusap-usap punggungku. Membuat aliran darah di tubuhku melemah. Degupan jantung melambat, dan napas tak lagi memburu. Ia membelai rambutku perlahan, masih meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak membiarkanku melempar apel sialan ini.

"Buka matamu, Granger!" pintanya. Kubuka mataku. Menatap hamparan salju, menatap rerumputan mati yang basah. Segar. Kukecup bahu kokoh pemuda yang memelukku. Meyakinkan diri bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Ya, Mione, kau baik-baik saja. Ini hanya apel. Tak akan membunuhmu.

"Ini hanya apel," ucapnya menepuk-nepuk punggungku. Masih memelukku.

"Ini hanya apel," ucapku mengulang dengan tergesa-gesa.

Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatapku. Mencari sisa-sisa ketakutan di iris mataku. Dan kurasa ia masih bisa melihatnya.

"Coba gigit!" perintahnya menunjuk apel tersebut.

"Kau mau aku mati ketakutan, Malfoy?" desisku jengkel.

"Aku menyuruhmu makan apel, Granger! Bukan menghisap darah. Ayolah, buat ini mudah," ucapnya dengan nada menggoda. Namun aku menggeleng cepat.

Draco menarik napas panjang, sepertinya ia mulai jengkel. Dan detik berikutnya ia merampas apel di genggamanku. Mengusap permukaannya yang memang sudah mengkilap, kemudian memamerkannya di depan mataku.

"Jika aku mati setelah menggigit apel ini, kuserahkan Malfoy manor padamu. Dan kau tak perlu menghabiskan ini," ucapnya menunjuk apel itu. Ayolah Draco. Kurasa Malfoy manor tak cukup.

Dan akhirnya pemuda itu menggigit sebagian daging buah apel. Mengunyahnya pelan agar aku bisa melihat dengan pasti, merasakan kengerian yang lagi-lagi muncul sehingga membuatku menggigil.

"Aku tadi berharap tak ada racun," ejeknya seraya tertawa renyah ke arahku. Menyebalkan. "Sekarang kau!" lanjutnya memberikan buah apel yang telah ia gigit.

Aku memandang buah ini dengan tatapan ngeri. Oke baiklah, tapi sepertinya aku memang berlebihan. Kuambil buah itu dari tangannya. Memperhatikan cukup lama, kemudian mendekatkannya ke mulutku. Masih terbayang kejadian mengerikan. Itu. Mungkin saja Draco akan tumbang beberapa detik lagi.

Tunggu beberapa detik lagi untuk memastika Draco tak tumbang.

Ok baiklah.

Dan aku pun menggigitnya.

Mengunyahnya perlahan.

Manis. Dingin. Segar. Tak ada aroma aneh seperti racun. Kulanjutkan mengunyahnya. Menatap pemuda di depanku yang memperhatikan seperti seorang guru yang mengawasi muridnya. Bahwa aku harus sampai tahap menelan. Dan sukses. Pemuda itu merampas apel itu dariku.

"Tak ada racun?" tanyanya dengan senyuman mengejek. Aku menggeleng cepat.

"Banyak apel memang seperti ini. Hanya beberapa yang tak layak makan," ucap Draco lebih serius kali ini. "Aku hanya berusaha menghilangkan phobiamu saja."

"Bagaimana aku tahu itu tak beracun?" tanyaku asal.

"Kau hanya perlu mengecupnya, merasakan aroma asli dari buah ini. Jika menyegarkan, itu apel sungguhan," ucap Draco yang segera menghabiskan daging apel yang bersisa. Tak apa, aku tak berminat.

Ia pun bangkit, dan menarikku setelahnya. Mengeratkan pelukan mantel di tubuhku, kemudian melingkarkan lengannya di bahuku. Kami berjalan pulang kembali ke rumah mengikuti alur jejak yang aku dan dirinya buat di atas salju saat perjalanan kemari. Mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada pepohonan yang masih terlelap, dan beralih menatap mata kelabunya.

"Kau serius selalu menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Tak ada pilihan lain," jawabku seraya melingkarkan lenganku di pinggangnya. Ia agak terkejut sejenak, namun membiarkannya tanpa ucapan.

Tatapan mata kami bertemu.

Hembusan udara dari keteraturan napasnya menerpa wajahku. Hangat. Hangat yang menjalar ke aliran darah di wajahku. Hangat yang makin menguasai tubuhku. Ketika kusadari jarak makin menyempit antara kami. Dingin angin musim gugur sesekali menelisikku saat wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajahku. Astaga, aku membeku sempurna.

Dan ketika kurasa detik-detik berikutnya akan mempertemukan bibir kami, ia terhenti. Kemudian cepat beralih.

Tidak, tidak, waktu menginterupsi kami. Ketika sahutan terdengar dari arah dapur. Sahutan yang menghentikannya saat aku membeku. Sahutan yang membuatnya segera tersadar untuk, tak menciumku. Otakku dipenuhi beragam tanya.

Namun pemuda itu memasang senyuman terindah yang pernah kulihat. Ia merapikan rambutku yang acak-acakan diterpa angin. Kemudian berbisik, "Apa yang kau harapkan tadi?" dan aku tahu pasti wajahku sudah semerah sup tomat. Bahkan ia tidak melakukannya.

Dan setelahnya kami berjalan kembali, menunggu makan malam yang sepertinya sudah siap. Karena cerobong asap keluarga Weasley mulai tak dilingkupi asap lagi.

Aroma daging panggang menyeruak begitu kami masuk dari pintu belakang. Menggoda perutku yang memang telah berbunyi sejak tadi. Kami pun makan malam bersama. Hanya ada obrolan ringan seputar pernikahan, bagaimana dua sejoli di depanku dimabuk asrama sampai harus berulang kali menautkan bibir mereka satu sama lain. Kami tertawa renyah, namun mereka seakan tak peduli. Dunia milik berdua dan tak ada satupun yang bisa mengobrak-abriknya.

0o0o0

Dan acara makan malam pun berakhir. Setelah aku membantu Molly membersihkan piring-piring kotor, kuedarkan pandang ke sekeliling ruang tengah yang nampak hangat. Namun entah mengapa rasa sakit ditubuhku kembali menderaku lagi. Kuputuskan untuk berdiam di kamar.

Mungkin hanya kelelahan. Mungkin hanya butuh istirahat. Mengingat belakangan ini banyak hal yang aku lakukan, yang membutuhkan banyak energi.

Aku masuk dan menutup pintu kamar. Kemudian duduk di atas ranjang. Meraba punggungku yang kembali berdenyut. Dan bahu kiriku dengan sebuah luka menganga cukup lebar. Rasa nyeri meliputinya ketika kucoba sebisa mungkin menahan rasa nyeri dari luka ini.

Kubuka bajuku, dan kusampirkan selimut untuk melilit tubuhku. Membiarkan bagian leher dan pundakku terbuka. Membiarkan luka mengerikan hasil keteledoranku kemarin dikecup udara dingin.

Aku mengeluh pelan ketika mengoleskan ramuan pengering luka. Rasanya seperti menyiramkan air asam pada lukamu. Atau mungkin ini larutan asam? Ah, apa pun itu, yang penting dapat membuat luka bodoh ini mengering.

Kulirik sekilas bungkus morfin yang menggantung di dinding. Dengan luka seperti ini mungkin satu atau dua butir morfin dapat membuatku lebih nyaman melawan rasa sakit yang memudar.

Namun sejauh ini hanya kulirik. Kutepis keinginan untuk menggaknya. Tidak untuk saat ini.

Aku sengaja tak memberitahu Draco tentang lukaku. Tak mau ia khawatir. Tapi, sepertinya aku memang tak bisa menyembunyikan terlalu rama rahasia darinya. Pintu kamar terbuka. Dan dengan tidak sopannya segera memperlihatkan diri padaku sebelum kuberi izin. Ah, lagipula memang selama ini tak pernah kuberi izin.

Matanya segera tertuju pada luka yang sedang aku oleskan ramuan. Dan seketika raut wajah datarnya berubah. Menyiratkan kecemasan. Sejujurnya aku mulai menyukai kecemasannya akanku.

"Kapan kau mendapatkannya?" tanyanya segera duduk di sebelahku. Menyentuh tepi luka yang berwarna merah muda. Aku meringis ketika jemari pucat itu menyentuhnya.

"Kemarin," ucapku masih mengoles ramuan.

"Kenapa tidak cerita?" tanyanya agak mengintimidasi.

"Harus?" aku balik bertanya. Ia hanya diam. Kemudian tanpa perintah lagi, ia membalut lukaku dengan perban.

"Aku khawatir," ucap pemuda itu sejenak menatapku. Kemudian kembali membelat lukaku.

"Sungguh?" tanyaku yang bodohnya ada desiran hati yang meminta lebih.

"Kau ini senang sekali meninggalkan jejak benda tajam maupun tumpul di tubuhmu," ucapnya yang kemudian selesai membelat lukaku.

Aku mengambil bajuku dan memakainya kembali seraya memunggungi Draco. Entahlah, entah berani atau tak tahu malu, atau tak peduli aku biarkan saja. Aku yakin ia tengah memperhatikan punggung mulusku. Ah, ralat. Punggung mulusku awalnya, yang kini dipenuhi bekas luka. Aku menunggu komentarnya.

Saat ini hanya dingin yang merayapi bentangan luka-lukaku saat jemarinya menyusuri punggungku. Kubiarkan dia melakukannya, dan menunggu untuk berpakaian.

Tapi ia diam. Masih diam ketika aku berbalik kembali dan merapikan rambutku dengan jari seadanya. Ia masih menatap padaku.

"Apa aku terlalu menyakitimu saat mengusap keras punggungmu?" tanyanya yang kuyakin ini pendapatnya. Aku menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum. Dan jemari lancangku ini mengelus pipinya.

"Kau melakukan yang seharusnya," ucapku.

"Tidurlah," ucapnya dengan senyuman yang persis seperti di tepi rawa itu. Dan aku teringat kembali. Teringat pemuda di depanku yang gagal menciumku karena sahutan. Apa ia akan meneruskannya? Disini?

Aku mengamatinya. Menatap lurus pada iris kelabu miliknya. Ia masih menatapku. Namun tak mempersempit jarak seperti di tepi rawa tadi. Ah, lagi-lagi aku mengingatnya.

Dan tangan itu akhirnya menarik selimutku. Mengisyaratkan agar aku berbaring di kasur. Dan seperti saat menjadi pasiennya, aku menurutinya. Membiarkan ia menutupiku dengan selimut. Kemudian bangkit berdiri.

Namun ia terhenti, dan kembali duduk di pinggir kasur. Menunduk. Mengecup keningku.

"Selamat malam. Semoga kau tak lagi diculik zombi," ucapnya mengakhiri kecupan.

"Aku memilih diculik olehmu," ucapku asal. Dan ia masih datar tak berekspresi. Ia bangkit dari ranjangku dan mematikan lampu, kemudian membuka pintu dan hendak keluar. Namun aku cepat mencegahnya.

"Draco, aku ingin bicara," ucapku menghentikan langkahnya. Ia segera berbalik seolah bertanya. "Bisa kau menemaniku malam ini?"

Pemuda itu pun kembali menutup pintu dan berjalan ke arahku. Ia berbaring di sebelahku. Kemudian tiduran dengan posisi menyamping menghadapku. Kuamati sejenak kelabu yang terasa membius.

"Apa aku masih pasienmu?" tanyaku asal. Ia mengangguk. "Kalau begitu temani aku!" seruku yang lebih terdengar perintah. Ia mengacak rambutku lagi kemudian melingkarkan lengannya di pundakku. Membuatku dapat menghirup aroma rumput segar dari tubuhnya.

"Aku bisa dibunuh Ron jika ia tahu," bisiknya. Aku menengadah melihatnya kemudian terkekeh.

"Aku tak peduli. Aku rindu saat-saat di rumah sakit dulu. Kau tahu, Draco?" tanyaku. Ia hanya menggeleng. "Aku habiskan hari-hari menyiksa dengan deretan luka yang tak hanya ada di tubuhku, bahkan di mentalku. Aku benamkan diri dalam morfin-morfin yang menghilangkan kewarasanku. Bisa dikatakan, aku mengalami kemunduran setelah keluar dari rumah sakit."

"Kau hanya perlu menyesuaikan diri," ucap pemuda itu mengecup puncak kepalaku. Membuat hatiku mendesir. Kuhirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuhnya, semakin tenggelam dalam pelukannya.

"Aku butuh kau untuk menjagaku tetap waras," ucapku pelan. Ia hanya membelai rambutku.

"Kalau begitu ini saat yang tepat," balasnya.

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu ada di sampingku," pintaku lancang.

Hening. Tak ada balasan. Namun bisa kudengar degupan jantungnya memacu lebih cepat. Dengan alunan angin yang menerobos. Salju-salju yang membekukan. Aku masih menunggu dirinya mengomentari permintaan lancangku.

"Aku kira kau akan menikahi, Ron?" tanyanya setelah sekian lama diam. Menikahi? Oh, apa pikirannya dengan cepat tiba disana? Kalau begitu ini sudah di luar kendaliku.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku membencinya sekarang," ucapku.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mulai menyukainya lagi."

Tak salah dengar? Aku berontak dari pelukannya. Menatap matanya mencari kekonyolan yang baru ia keluarkan dari mulutnya. Aku tertawa mengejek. Baiklah, sepertinya ia serius dengan ucapannya.

Kututup mataku mengingat kembali kejadian di tepi danau. Bagaimana udara dingin melingkupi kami hingga tubuh kami berdua makin merapat. Dan sebelum itu terjadi sahutan terdengar. Membuatnya gagal menciumku. Oh astaga, seorang Draco Malfoy akan menciumku.

Apa motifnya? Apa yang dipikirkannya jika bukan sesuatu yang membuat hatiku beku? Atau karena udara dingin berhasil mengelabuhi otaknya saat tadi? Berbagai pertanyaan meluncur begitu saja di kepala. Kutarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh kami.

"Draco, kau menganggapku sekarang sebagai apa?" tanyaku lembut. Ia hanya tertawa pelan.

"Pasien," jawabnya singkat.

"Apa harus sepeduli ini pada pasien?" tanyaku segera melirik ke arah selimut yang menutupi tubuh kami. Mengharapkan jawaban yang lebih menjurus.

"Kalau begitu teman," balasnya kali ini. Aku tertawa pelan mendengar jawabannya. Bahkan dalam ketidakwarasanku dapat membedakan mana teman dan mana lebih dari sekedar teman. Ayolah, seorang Harry Potter sedekat apa pun kami tak akan pernah mau menciumku.

"Begitu? Lalu mengapa kau mau menciumku tadi?" tanyaku lancang. Ekspresinya berubah. Ada raut terkejut yang cepat berubah kembali dalam dingin.

"Kau anggap itu ciuman?"

"Ya? tanyaku meyakinkan. Namun ia malah tertawa. "Aku belum menciummu, Granger!"

Oh, benar. Ia memang belum melakukannya.

"Apa kau mau melanjutkannya?" tanyaku asal. Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatapku seolah aku sedang bercanda, karena saat ini ia terkekeh.

"Baiklah, tutup matamu."

Kututup mataku tanpa perintah dua kali. Aku memang gila memintanya dengan lancang. Seolah urat malu telah benar-benar putus. Dan entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda di sampingku. Memintaku menutup mata. Ia ingin melanjutkannya?

Kututup rapat mataku. Menunggu. Terus menunggu. Detik demi detik kuhitung berlalu. Berganti menit. Ketika aku kehilangan hitunganku. Sudah detik keberapa aku menghitung? Mengulur waktu untuk berusaha meredam jantung yang terus memacu. Menit berganti menit dan hanya sapuan angin dingin yang mengenai wajahku. Rasa kesal sudah menguasaiku. Apa yang ia tunggu?

Kubuka mataku sekarang juga. Tertawa pelan setelahnya. Oh, manis sekali melihat makhluk pucat itu tertidur.

"Malfoy!" bisikku berusaha mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. Matanya terbuka dan memperhatikanku dengan aneh.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya polos.

"Oh, Merlin! Kukira kau akan," ucapku terhenti tak sanggup melanjutkan. Dan wajahku terasa memanas walau hanya membayangkannya.

"Aku menyuruhmu menutup mata agar kau cepat tidur. Kau berisik sekali," ucapnya yang kini menarik selimut hingga ke daguku.

"Aku menagih sesuatu yang sempat terhenti," pintaku berbisik padanya. Namun ia hanya tertawa.

"Percayalah, Granger! Kau tak menginginkannya," ucap pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Aku akan tagih," ucapku. "Berjanjilah untuk selalu ada di sampingku!" lanjutku. Namun kini, lagi-lagi ekspresinya berubah.

"Jangan memaksaku berjanji tentang itu, Granger!" ucapnya yang segera memelukku. Aku meronta ingin meminta penjelasannya, namun lengan kokohnya mempertahankanku dalam pelukannya. Terus begitu. Hingga aku lelah. Hingga mimpi mengecupku lagi.

0o0o0

00

Pagi merengkuhku dalam cahaya samar. Ketika kulihat mereka masih setia bermain Quidditch di tengah udara beku. Hujan salju tak menyurutkan semangat mereka untuk terus terbang memacu sapu masing-masing. Berteriak kegirangan ketika quaffle berhasil menerobos gawang dadakan milik lawan.

Sementara aku bersama Molly berada di dapur menyiapkan makanan untuk makan siang kami. Seraya memotong-motong sayuran, aku ingat tentang malam tadi. Begitu banyak kebodohan keluar dari mulut lancangku, mungkin Draco kehilangan selera atas diriku. Nah, itulah pikiranku dan kalian bisa melihat bagaimana aku tak waras. Bahkan ia tak mau berjanji, oh Merlin. Mungkin Draco hanya memancing amarahku seperti sebelumnya. Bukankah selama ini pun ia tak pernah berjanji apa-apa? Tahu-tahu saja ia sudah selalu ada di saat aku butuh.

Lamunanku pecah ketika sepasang kaki kurus berlari menuju dapur. Dengan mata bulat besar dan telinga lebar yang mengatup. Wajah tuanya yang memang agak kurang ramah semakin tampak menakutkan. Namun aku sudah biasa, tapi tidak kali ini. Tidak dengan berita memuakkan yang di sampaikannya. Membuatku mematung.

Kreacher menarik-narik bajuku berusaha mengulang kembali kalimatnya, dan aku pun tersadar.

"Menteri sihir ingin bertemu dengan anda di ruang tamu," ucap suara serak yang nampak ketakutan.

Tubuhku tergetar. Begitu pun Molly yang nampak terkejut. Aku tahu, cepat atau lambat hari ini akan terjadi. Dan menurut takdir, hari ini yang paling tepat. Hari dimana aku, akan kembali merobek sebuah luka.

…

…

**TBC**

**Tetap tinggalkan jejak manis kalian yaaa! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6 Balas Dendam

A/N: makasih banget untuk semua review, sangat sangat memotivasi Diloxy. You're so awesome guys! Well, di chap ini kalian akan menemukan alasan Draco ga ngasih harapan ke Mione. Dan tentang menteri sihir, dia OC dan Diloxy sengaja ga kasih nama. Hehe. Enjoy! ^_^

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling. **Genre:** Hurt comfort. **Rate:** T. **Warning:** Miss typos, alur cepat, semi AU.

**Apples © Diloxy**

**Chapter 6. Balas Dendam**

Tubuhku hampir saja ambruk jika Molly tidak segera memegangiku. Aku kembali bangkit dan tersenyum mengisyaratkan aku baik-baik saja. Hari ini memang pasti terjadi. Dimana menteri terkutuk itu pasti akan menemuiku lagi. Kami pasti bertemu. Entah kapan. Dan waktu terbaik menurut takdir adalah dimulai hari ini.

Molly menggandengku menuju ruangan dekat perapian, dimana menteri sihir tengah duduk sambil mengamati foto-foto bergerak keluarga Weasley. Dan begitu ia menyadari kehadiran kami, ia menoleh.

"Aku akan panggil yang lain," bisik Molly. Namun sang menteri segera mencegahnya.

"Ah, tak perlu. Aku hanya ingin bicara sedikit dengan nona Granger. Tak akan lama," ucapnya angkuh. "Bisa tinggalkan kami?" pintanya yang terdengar lebih kepada perintah.

Aku menarik napas dalam di depan pembunuh itu. Berdiri dengan cukup mudah setelah bersusah payah menahan diri. Kemarahanku hanya akan melemahkanku. Aku harus tahu apa motifnya selama ini.

Ia menyuruhku duduk, namun berulang kali tak kudengar. Iblis tua itu menyalakan cerutu miliknya sebelum akhirnya ia berbasa-basi.

"Kemajuan yang hebat mengingat bagaimana kau bisa menjadi gila, Granger!" ucapnya santai seraya menghembuskan asap cerutu itu ke arahku. Aku masih menatap tajam padanya.

"Harusnya kau yang membusuk disana!"

"Oh santai dulu, Granger! Aku datang kemari baik-baik. Hanya ingin menjelaskan alasan apel beracun itu bisa ada di meja makanku," ucapnya dengan seringai setan. Aku diam tak menanggapi. "Orang tuamu tahu terlalu banyak tentang kisruh dunia kita."

"Mereka tak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia sihir, Bedebah!"

"Anak manis tak boleh bicara begitu," ucapnya santai. "Mereka berpotensi tahu lebih banyak walaupun kau pernah memodifikasi ingatan mereka. Jadi aku perlu menyingkirkan beberapa penghalang."

"Kau gila," desisku tajam. Berusaha menahan amarah dengan berpegangan kuat pada sisi meja.

"Kehancuran karena perang sudah sedemikian menarik perhatian para muggle. Itu tak baik untuk kita nona Granger. Kau tahu itu_"

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" pekikku keras seraya menggebrak meja di depannya. Iblis itu cepat-cepat mencabut tongkat sihirnya dan mengarahkannya tepat di depan hidungku.

"Jangan buat aku kehabisan kesabaran, Granger!" ucapnya tajam. "Perlu kuingatkan kau, aku bisa melakukan apapun untuk memastikan diriku tetap aman. Dan anak kecil sepertimu," ucapnya melempar sisa cerutu ke perapian, "Sangat mudah aku hancurkan!"

Demi Tuhan iblis ini mengorbankan nyawa orang tuaku untuk ketakutannya yang tak beralasan. Dimana otaknya selama ini?

"Kementerian akan menggelar sidang atasmu, dengan tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan pada menteri sihir yang terhormat. Kau bisa ingat banyak saksi yang melihat itu," ucapnya lantang.

"Dan mereka melempar cruciatus, apa mereka disidang sepertiku? Apa kau disidang atas pembunuhan dua orang muggle tak berdosa?" desisku tajam. Tapi iblis itu tetawa girang. Menjijikan mendengar tawanya menggema di ruangan ini.

"Kau masih saja meributkan nyawa yang sudah tak ada, Granger. Mereka tak akan kembali lagi."

"Kubayar dengan nyawamu, Iblis! Semoga jiwa terkutukmu hangus terbakar api neraka!"

"Hahaha, kau makin tak sopan. Harus kuingatkan tentang orang-orang terdekatmu yang masih hidup?" bisiknya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Aku mundur cepat muak melihat penyihir terkutuk itu.

"Aku bisa melemparmu kembali ke rumah sakit jiwa," ucapnya.

"Lakukan!" desisku tajam.

"Aku bisa menghancurkan keluarga Weasley yang sudah miskin. Aku bisa membuat mereka terbuang. Aku bisa menghancurkan Malfoy lebih dari keadaannya saat ini," ia berbisik lebih pelan. "Kudengar anak itu yang membuatmu baikan, eh? Tapi kau akan lihat ia makin menderita dengan kondisi Narcissa. Aku bisa menghancurkannya hingga tak bersisa. Dan saat kau menatap puing-puing kesengsaraan orang terdekatmu, kau akan dihantui penyesalan. Seumur hidup. Hingga tak ada lagi bagian cahaya harapan yang bisa kau miliki."

"Apa yang kau mau?" desisku dalam. Mencoba menahan degupan jantung yang memacu makin cepat. Namun tubuhku melemah seiring dengan seluruh ancamannya. Jelas sekali ia tak akan main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Ikuti permainanku anak manis! Kau akan disidang minggu depan. Katakan saja kematian itu hanya kecelakaan. Aku berjanji akan menghapuskan hukumanmu. Dan membiarkan orang-orang terdekatmu aman. Kau harus melupakan masa lalu, orang tuamu sudah mati. Dan sebesar apapun perjuanganmu tak akan membuat mereka hidup kembali. Sayangi orang yang masih hidup."

Iblis itu pun bangkit. Aku menoleh ke ambang pintu dimana Arthur dengan wajah cemasnya baru saja tiba di ruangan ini. Menatap ke arahku dengan tatapan cemas. Aku yakin Molly memanggil mereka setelah mendengar beberapa kali aku menggebrak meja.

Tak hanya itu, Ron datang disusul Draco dan Harry. Ron segera berjalan ke arahku dengan tatapan cemas, kemudian beralih pada sang menteri yang dengan santai memakai kembali mantel bulu miliknya. Kemudian berjalan ke ambang pintu.

"Ikuti saranku nona Granger. Sampai jumpa di persidangan minggu depan," ucapnya melemparkan senyuman yang amat memuakkan. "Rumah yang bagus, Weasley!" ucapnya pada Arthur sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan The Burrow.

Dan tepat setelah kepergian iblis busuk itu, aku duduk dengan lemah setelah Ron memapahku ke sofa. Meneguk teh hangat dari Molly untuk menenangkanku. Tidak, aku butuh morfin dosis besar saat ini. Aku ingin terjatuh dalam kubangan mimpi. Berharap semua yang iblis itu ucapkan tadi tak nyata. Sebuah pilihan yang menghajar pikiranku. Tepat menghancurkan barisan dinding pertahanan, yang selama ini aku bangun susah payah. Dalam kamar rumah sakit, dengan kewarasan yang hampir hilang. Mengumpulkan kebencian hingga waktunya tiba aku bisa memiliki kekuatan untuk menggorok lehernya.

Tapi kini, serapat apapun kututup kedua mata. Bayangan mengerikan itu muncul. Menjelma seolah nyata. Bagaimana ia akan menghancurkan orang-orang di sekitarku. Menatap semua gambaran mengerikan itu membuatku sakit. Aku harus menyayangi nyawa mereka. Aku harus mengikuti permainannya. Menghapal naskah memuakkan yang ia tulis untuk keamanannya, dengan begitu kami tak akan diganggu. Kami tak akan disakiti. Karena iblis itu akan benar-benar melakukan ancamannya.

Waktu berlalu tanpa suaraku. Menit berganti jam hingga matahari digilas cakrawala. Hanya ada tatapan cemas setelah aku menceritakan persidangan itu. Jelas aku tak menceritakan bagaimana iblis itu mengancamku.

Ron memintaku untuk mengikuti keinginan jaksa nanti, setidaknya jika aku dijatuhi vonis, tak akan membuatku dilempar ke Azkaban. Harry menyarankan menceritakan semua kejadian yang aku ingat, aku setuju awalnya, namun ancaman itu mengingatkanku kembali. Tapi tidak dengan Draco. Pemuda itu hanya memperhatikan mata kosongku. Tanpa saran. Tanpa suara. Walau pun aku jelas sangat menginginkan pendapatnya.

0o0o0

00

Kabut pekat menghalangi pandanganku. Sebisa yang kulihat hanyalah deretan pepohonan besar yang mengerikan. Membentuk seringai setan yang entah mengapa tampak seperti siap mencekik. Dan khayalan itu menjelma nyata. Aku berlari sekuat mungkin menjauhinya, namun ranting-ranting pohon bak jari monster makin liar berusaha menangkapku. Jeritanku hanya terdengar kosong menghilang di udara, saat kegelapan malam makin liar menyiksa, saat kabut pekat mulai menarikku paksa makin dalam, didekap monster haus darah yang mencabikku perlahan.

Kelopak mataku terbuka lebar seketika. Aku mencengkram kuat kepalaku yang terasa begitu berdenyut. Tenang Mione, ini hanya mimpi. Aku menarik napas dalam, berusaha menenangkan diri sendiri. Melirik sekilas pada jam dinding, jam dua pagi.

Namun tiba-tiba daun pintu kamarku berayun, lebih lebar terbuka kini. Menampakkan sosok pemuda pirang yang menatapku cemas.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?"

Aku hanya mengangguk, tak peduli bagaimana caranya ia bisa datang tepat waktu.

Draco melangkah menghampiriku, setelah kemudian duduk di ranjang. Pemuda itu kini hanya membelai rambut ikalku yang dibasahi keringat berkat mimpi mengerikan tadi. Sementara aku makin merapatkan diri ke sebelahnya. Memeluk bantal dengan perasaan ketakutan luar biasa. Mimpi buruk yang menarikku dalam penyesalan. Aku teringat ancaman iblis brengsek itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan mengalah mungkin setelahnya. Aku menarik napas panjang. Untuk beberapa menit selanjutnya keringat dingin tak hentinya mengucur deras di dahiku. Draco mengelapnya dengan handuk basah beberapa kali.

Kini, pemuda itu tidur di sebelahku. Menepiskan anak rambut yang menutupi wajahku. Senyumannya begitu menenangkan. Jemari beku itu menari lembut di tipis kulit pipiku. Mengantar sinyal pada ujung-ujung syaraf perabaku. Hingga ke otak. Membuatku menutup mata rapat-rapat.

Jemari pucat beku, sedingin alunan angin yang berhembus malam ini. Perasaan nyaman menyeruak begitu saja. Aku benamkan diri dalam pelukannya. Seperti pada malam-malam yang kulalui di rumah sakit. Namun kali ini tanpa gambaran mengerikan yang konstan hadir mengantri untuk menakutiku. Kali ini hanya ada perasaan nyaman dalam dekapannya.

Tak ada suara, tak ada ungkapan verbal. Bagaimana pangeran Slytherin ini bertindak dalam buaian malam. Ia hanya membawaku dalam pelukannya, dan ini cukup daripada morfin-morfin mematikan.

Cukup menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Cukup merasakan sentuhan jemarinya. Melepaskan beban berat sejenak. Tak peduli lagi dengan permintaan bodoh semalam. Menarikku ke dalam malam dengan deretan mimpi yang membuatku tersenyum. Hanya ada padang bunga. Diriku dengan mahkota musim gugur. Dan seseorang yang tersenyum ke arahku.

…

Dan kini, dimana matahari kembali mencumbu dunia. Menggelitik kelopak mataku dengan cahayanya. Aku menggeliat pelan. Merasakan udara penuh kedamaian. Namun tak ada pemuda yang aku yakini semalam bersamaku. Dan saat sarapan, ia tak menampakkan dirinya. Molly bilang ia kembali ke manornya pagi-pagi sekali dengan bubuk floo. Aku berusaha tak terlalu merasa kehilangan, tak enak dengan keluarga ini yang memang tak mengetahuinya. Dan waktu berganti saat aku bersama Arthur, Ron dan Harry pergi ke kementerian. Tak ada pemuda pirang itu. Dalam perjalanan, hanya dapat membatin. Memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemauan sang menteri. Aku memang benci ini. Namun melihat ia menyakiti orang-orang di sekitarku membuatku bertanya, apa aku dapat mengampuni diriku jika ancaman itu nyata? Tidak bisa. Tak sanggup.

Aku hanya terdiam walau setelah kami tiba di kementerian. Menapaki lantai marmer hitam, menyentuh perlahan dinding kehijauan. Dingin menusuk menghantarkan kami menuju lorong panjang. Merinding memikirkan sesuatu, teringat apa saja yang mungkin ada di ruang persidangan. Aku masih melangkah didampingi Harry di sebelahku.

Otakku mengabsen, jaksa, hakim, iblis itu, wizengamot, dan_

Harry memutar knop pada daun pintu yang bertuliskan ruang sidang. Membuatku harus menengadah ke atas. Aku tertawa pelan. Aku harap aku masih gila. Karena mereka memang masih memakai kebiasaan lama. Beberapa dementor melayang di langit-langit, mengintai jiwa-jiwa putus asa untuk segera dikecup. Menampilkan tubuh kerompang yang membuatku harus merapatkan jaket.

Kumpulan dementor itu dibatasi perisai tipis dari patronus sang mentri sihir. Seekor kucing perak yang tiba-tiba meredup saat si empunya melihat kedatanganku. Merasa ketakutan, iblis? Tak perlu cemas, aku akan menuruti maumu. Aku tertawa teramat pelan ke arahnya. Membiarkan dingin mencekik ini menusukku lebih dalam. Membuat ngilu tulang-tulangku yang pernah hampir remuk karena ulahnya.

Aku melirik sekilas pada Harry dan Ron yang memegang tongkat mereka erat-erat. Sementara aku hanya duduk di kursi tengah ruangan ini. Kursi pesakitan, tanpa perlindungan. Tanpa tongkat sihir kayu anggur yang aku rindukan, entah dimana keberadaannya kini.

Dan tibalah jaksa menanyakan rentetan pertanyaan. Aku menjawab seperti apa yang diperintahkan iblis itu padaku. Membuatnya melukiskan senyuman simpul. Dan semakin banyak pertanyaan, semakin banyak jawaban, semakin seringai setan itu nampak jelas. Semakin aku yakin telah menarik orang-orang yang kusayangi jauh dari cengkramannya.

"Jadi, nona Granger. Aku tanyakan sekali lagi, apa baik kau maupun menteri sihir tak mengetahui apel beracun yang akhirnya menewaskan orang tuamu?" tanya jaksa.

Para wizengamot tampak berbisik-bisik, mengambil kesimpulan dari persidangan yang berjalan hampir dua jam ini. Bodoh sekali jika saja kalian para kacung kementrian tak mencium aroma busuk kematian terencana tersebut. Bagaimana bisa ada apel beracun terhidang di atas meja menteri sihir kalian? Memangnya ini dongeng? Bahkan dalam dongeng sekalipun, apel beracun memang telah dipersiapkan untuk membunuh putih salju.

Namun segala logika aku tepis jauh-jauh. Hey, bukankah aku sudah gila? Tak masalah mengabaikan kebenaran. Toh aku berusaha melindungi orang-orang yang kucintai. Dan akhirnya, aku menggeleng pelan dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sebagai tanda permintaan maaf pada orang tuaku.

"Tidak," ucapku pelan.

"Baiklah, sesuai penuturan menteri sihir bahwa kejadian pelemparan kutukan kematian ke arahnya hanya sebuah kecelakan karena kepanikan dan ketidaktahuan nona Granger atas situasi. Kami nyatakan nona Granger bebas dari tuduhan."

Palu pun diketuk dan orang-orang menarik napas lega dengan keputusan itu. Termasuk sang menteri yang segera pergi dari ruangan dengan tawa puas di wajahnya.

Namun tidak denganku. Keringat dingin mengucur di tubuhku. Mengantarkan kelemahan di sekujurnya. Aku menarik napas panjang, kemudian menoleh pada Harry. Tapi pemuda itu hanya memandang heran ke arahku.

Setelahnya aku digandeng berjalan keluar dari ruangan sialan ini. Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dementor yang tak berhasil mengecupku. Melangkah pelan melewati lorong-lorong kementrian. Hingga kini tiba pada lobi utama. Aku ingat tugu penindasan muggle terpahat apik di tengahnya. Sekarang tergantikan dengan tugu peringatan peperangan kehancuran Voldemort.

"Kau serius dengan jawabanmu tadi?" suara Harry membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh padanya.

"Itu yang mereka mau," kataku datar.

Harry hanya melempar tatapan keheranan, namun aku cepat beralih. Berjalan dengan tenang di atas lantai marmer ini. Memperhatikan sekelilingku. Orang-orang yang lalu lalang dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Tak mempedulikan satu sama lain.

Aku menoleh sejenak pada Ron. Ia memperhatikanku ternyata. Sebenarnya aku agak jengah, namun kutepis pikiran itu. Dan melanjutkan langkah melewati lorong yang berisi pintu-pintu apparate dan dispparate di kedua sisinya.

Dan sikap patuhku kemudian goyah saat itu. Ketika telunjuk Arthur menunjuk ke arah pintu kosong tempat kami akan berapparate. Ketika aku mendengar keributan auror baru memanggil-manggil nama Harry. Ketika Harry menoleh, menanggapi rekannya mengacung-acungkan beberapa lembar kertas ke arahnya. Sebuah surat pemanggilan untuk persidangan. Ketika aku menoleh ingin tahu. Ketika Harry mengetahui dengan tatapan terkejut. Dan melihat foto itu. Foto pemuda pirang dengan label pelahap maut. Dan tujuan akhir:

**Azkaban**

Tubuhku menegang sempurna, merasakan aliran darah memanas. Degupan jantung berpacu kian cepat. Aku berontak melepaskan tangan Ron yang memegangku erat.

Brengsek memang. Menteri sihir itu sampai kapan pun tak akan membiarkan hidup kami tenang. Aku berlari setelah mencabut tongkat Harry. Berlari menerobos kerumunan orang-orang, dan mereka yang mengejarku, memanggil-manggilku.

Berlari dengan tenaga yang bersisa, seraya mengacungkan tongkat. Menghancurkan apa pun yang menghalangiku. Melucuti tongkat para penjaga yang ikut mengejarku. Menumbangkan mereka dengan sekali ayunan. Terus memburu sebuah ruangan yang kuyakini iblis itu berada disana. Terus membelah kerumunan yang liar berusaha menangkapku. Dan teriakan-teriakan kepanikan karena ulahku. Aku memaksa mendobrak pintu itu, namun gagal. Mundur beberapa langkah sampai akhirnya merapal dengan keras,

"BOMBARDA MAXIMA!"

**BRUAAGGHH**

Pintu pun hancur lebur. Debu pekat mengiringi sisa kehancurannya, saat aku mengenyahkan paksa puing-puing itu dengan kasar. Aku menerobos kabut pekat tersebut hingga sampai di depan mata biru memuakkan miliknya. Mengacungkan tongkat dengan amarah yang meledak-ledak. Melemparkan mantra maupun kutukan apapun ke arahnya. Tak peduli lagi. Ia harus mati dan aku harus menyaksikan darahnya mengalir. Menghajarnya tanpa ampun, menghajarnya tanpa perlawanan, tanpa perlindungan. Karena tongkat miliknya telah terlempar entah kemana.

Menyaksikan darahnya muncrat dari tubuh. Mengalir dan mengotori seisi ruangan ini. Bersumpah serapah merasakan kematian merenggutnya dengan cepat. Aku berteriak memaki, menghardik, mengerang, menangis sekeras-kerasnya meluapkan kemarahan.

Merasakan tubuhku ambruk di atas puing-puing ruangan. Berteriak sekerasnya dalam tangisan kencang. Sementara suara-suara penjaga mulai terdengar makin mendekat. Keriuhan makin menjadi. Aku tak peduli. Tak mau peduli. Aku sudah membalaskan kematian mereka.

Dan setelahnya, jarum tajam terasa menghujam punggungku dengan kasar. Mematikan aliran darahku. Melemahkanku. Menjatuhkanku. Menggiringku ke dalam kegelapan tak berdasar. Karena setelahnya, aku kehilangan kendali penuh atas diriku. Dengan wajah tersenyum.

0o0o0

00

Aku mengenal dengan baik senyumannya. Senyuman ibu yang hangat. Yang belum mengizinkanku memeluknya di alam sana. Ia hanya berdiri mematung pada warna dasar serba putih. Aku tak tahu dimana ini. Berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Namun langkahku terasa berat. Ingin meraihnya, namun hanya udara kosong yang kupegang. Aku menatap ke arahnya tak mengerti. Namun ia hanya mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Katanya aku harus segera kembali. Melanjutkan kehidupanku yang damai.

Dan saat itu, ketika bayangan ibu mulai pudar bersama kabut putih, aku pun ditarik kembali menuju kenyataan. Setelah membuka kedua kelopak mataku. Merasa silau cahaya yang berasal dari lampu neon. Aroma alkohol semerbak di seisi ruangan. Aku mengedarkan pandang pada ruangan dengan tirai putih yang membatasi ranjangku. Menatap pada baju pasien yang kukenakan. Dan gelang menyedihkan yang kembali melingkari pergelangan tanganku.

Aku mengeluh pelan merasakan tubuhku. Rasa sakit begitu sempurna menjalarinya. Seperti ribuan pisau yang menghujam saat aku bergerak. Dan menghujam kembali saat aku bergrak lagi.

Aku meraba kepalaku. Terbelat perban dan terasa lembab. Entah keringat, entah obat, entah darah. Mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian sebelum aku sadar. Saat itu, aku melempar segala kutukan ke arahnya. Iblis itu sekarat. Aku pastikan kematiannya hari itu dengan avada kedavra. Dan setelahnya orang-orang datang membiusku. Hingga akhirnya aku kembali terdampar disini.

Pembunuh itu tak akan pernah menepati janjinya. Dan aku pastikan ia tak bisa menyakiti orang-orang yang kusayangi. Sejenak berpikir bagaimana nasibku setelahnya. Mungkin kementerian akan melemparku ke azkaban. Sehingga aku bisa mati membusuk disana. Tapi nyatanya aku terdampar disini. Hasil jerih payah orang-orang yang masih peduli.

Atau, mereka menginginkanku sehat dulu hingga bisa menyakitiku? Aku mengeluh pelan. Sepertinya memang benar. Karena saat ini tak ada seorang pun di sebelahku. Ya mau bagaimana lagi jika ini sudah takdir. Aku bisa pasrah mulai saat ini.

Aku raih selang morfin yang tertancap ke kulitku. Menarik penutupnya sehingga membiarkan cairan penenang itu membanjiri aliran darahku lebih banyak. Merasakan ketenangan yang menjalari tubuhku. Menghadiahi diriku dengan rasa sakit yang makin memudar. Aku menyadarinya, luka-luka baru menganga lebar. Saat aku menerobos kerumunan, meledakkan ruangan, dan melemparkan segala macam kutukan yang mungkin saja sebagian memantul padaku.

Ketenanganku diusik oleh suara-suara derap langkah kaki yang terdengar mendekat. Pintu kamarku pun berayun setelahnya. Menampilkan wajah dr. Corona yang kurindukan, Harry yang nampak senang melihatku siuman, dan Kingsley yang tersenyum. Mereka berjalan ke arahku.

"Kasusmu ditutup karena kau masih menderita gangguan mental," ucap Kingsley menyikutku pelan. Ia tertawa girang. Sejujurnya aku lega mendengarnya. "Kau tahu, aku senang kau mengenyahkannya. Ia telah menyusahkan banyak orang," lanjut pria hitam besar di sebelahku yang ternyata menduduki posisi menteri sihir yang baru. Aku makin lega mendengarnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepalaku pelan, yang meskipun menurutnya pelan namun terasa menyakitkan. Aku meringis sesekali, namun ia hanya tertawa-tawa.

Satu masalah telah selesai. Aku bisa tenang saat ini. Duduk manis tanpa perlu ketakutan dilempar ke azkaban, dan tenang bisa melihat orang-orang yang kusayangi. Sejenak teringat pemuda itu.

"Kasus Draco?" tanyaku beralih pada Harry.

"Aku tak akan memprosesnya, Mione. Kita sudah banyak mengenalnya, bukan?" tanyanya dengan tawa riang. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. Syukurlah. Namun sebagian kecil hatiku mendesir, mengira-ngira dimana dia saat ini. Mengapa dia tak ada dalam rombongan yang melihatku siuman? Ah, mungkin dia sedang sibuk. Seperti saat hari persidangan itu dimana tak ada kehadirannya.

Dan setelah berbicara panjang lebar tentang obrolan ringan, dimana aku baru tahu ternyata aku pingsan empat hari, dr. Corona pun memintaku beristirahat. Merekapun pergi meninggalkanku untuk tidur kembali dalam buaian mimpi. Dengan dekapan udara dingin karena di luar hujan salju sedang lebat turun. Mengharap mimpi dimana ibu datang kembali. Namun nyatanya buaian mimpi mengantarkanku ke dunia lainnya. Dimana dapat kurasakan jelas hatiku mendesir sempurna, ketika citraannya tampak begitu nyata. Mengusap pipiku lembut dengan jemari beku miliknya, dan mengecupku. Tepat di bibir.

Waktupun berangsur pergi meninggalkan jejak-jejak kenangan saat malam berganti pagi. Membangunkanku dari mimpi. Aku tak peduli walau hujan salju masih setia membekukan kota ini. Aku berlari membersihkan diri, setelah kemudian menarik infus dan berjalan keluar dari kamar ini. Tenagaku masih cukup untuk sekedar pergi ke ruang karantina kejiwaan. Hatiku sudah tak sabar ingin segera menemuinya. Ketika kuingat Narcissa pasti masih berada di rumah sakit ini. Jika ia tak ada di ruang isolasi, pasti dokter telah memindahkannya ke ruang jiwa sepertiku dulu. Dan yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah mencari ruangannya.

Masih dengan baju pasien yang melilit tubuhku, dan infusan yang kupegang lebih tinggi dari kepala, aku berjalan cepat melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Dan akhirnya tiba di tempat itu. Melihat ke arah cermin dua arah. Tak ada Narcissa disana. Pasti ia telah dipindahkan.

Aku berbalik segera dengan cepat ingin menuju ruang jiwa, namun terhenti ketika Harry memegang tanganku dengan wajah cemas.

"Kau mencari siapa?" tanya Harry cepat.

"Draco," jawabku pelan. Harry terdiam sejenak, setelah kemudian menjawab.

"Dia tak disini semenjak kematian Narcissa empat hari yang lalu. Dia di manornya."

Hazelku melebar sempurna. Aku menutup mulutku dengan telapak tangan yang bebas. Menerawang tentang bagaimana keadaannya saat ini. Sendiri. Hanya seorang diri. Pantas dia menghilang beberapa hari ini.

Namun, keterkejutanku belum selesai sampai disini sepertinya, saat berita yang dibawa Harry selanjutnya terdengar seperti bom yang meledakkan diriku menjadi puing-puing tak bersisa. Menghancurkan hatiku yang susah payah kutata ulang untuknya.

"Dia menitipkan pesan padamu, semoga kau cepat sembuh agar bisa datang ke pernikahannya bulan depan."

…

**TBC**

**Jeng jeng jeng. Tetap tinggalkan jejak manis kalian! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7 Cermin

**A/N:** duh, ga tau harus bilang apa untuk semua apresiasinya. Reviews, fave, follow. Sangat memotivasi. Trima kasih! Untuk chap ini berisi kegalauan mione. Kalau ada yg punya lagu Avril Lavigne – Wish you were here, boleh tuh jadi back song chap ini. Hehe. Hope you like it, and hope you're not angry to me. But hey, true love always find the right way. Enjoy! ^_^

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling. **Genre:** Hurt comfort. **Rate:** T. **Warning:** Miss typos, alur cepat, semi AU.

**Apples © Diloxy**

**Chapter 7. Cermin**

Bunyi denting gelas terdengar samar dari arah belakangku. Kutengok sejenak keadaan mereka. Masih membicarakan banyak hal hingga harus larut dalam panasnya whisky api. Tak menyalahkan mereka, memang aku yang meminta sendiri untuk ditemani ke pondok Hagrid sore itu.

Setelah puas menangis dalam pelukan Hagrid seperti seorang gadis kecil yang baru saja menyadari bahwa permen yang ada di saku celananya ternyata milik orang lain. Aku tersenyum miris memandang kobaran api yang melahap habis kayu-kayu di perapian. Berjongkok entah sudah berapa jam. Hanya berkutat pada pikiran sendiri seraya mengamati kobaran api yang menari-nari. Sesekali mengusap aliran air mata yang kembali harus jatuh. Mataku sudah sedemikian sembab karenanya.

Aku pun bangkit kemudian menoleh pada Hagrid, Harry, dan Ron yang sepertinya sudah mabuk. Mereka meracau tak jelas bahkan membicarakan rahasia masing-masing, namun aku tak tertarik mendengarnya untuk saat ini. Aku melangkah menuju pintu dan keluar setelah memberitahu bahwa aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar menikmati udara malam di penghujung musim dingin ini.

Angin dingin menyapu kulitku begitu aku lepas dari naungan pondok Hagrid. Kueratkan pelukan pada diri sendiri berusaha menghalau dingin yang masih menusuk, walaupun sisa-sisa salju mulai mencair dan membentuk sungai kecil.

Aku berjalan perlahan di atas rumput berembun ini. Pasrah kemana langkah kakiku membawaku. Semakin dalam setelah melewati barisan pepohonan besar. Memasuki hutan terlarang. Kucabut tongkat kayu anggur –yang baru aku dapat sepulang dari rumah sakit- di dalam kantong jubah. Merapalakan mantra untuk menerangi jalanku setelah setitik cahaya muncul di ujungnya.

Semakin dalam memasuki hutan terlarang. Dengan pepohonan tinggi besar menjulang, dengan akar-akar besar nan kokoh yang menjalar jauh dari batang utamanya. Keadaannya tak jauh berubah semenjak terakhir kali aku kemari. Perang itu. Dan Hogwarts pun telah dipugar agar murid-murid dapat bersekolah kembali.

Menapaki jalanan yang dipenuhi lubang dan akar-akar kokoh, rerumputan dan semak belukar. Aku masuk semakin dalam. Menghilangkan segala kegundahan yang berkecamuk. Sesekali menengadah menatap langit luas dengan taburan bintang. Aku tertegun sejenak seraya menutup mata. Mengingat kembali, jauh sekali ke sebuah masa. Memang bukan memori menyenangkan. Saat masuk ke hutan ini karena hukuman, karena pangeran Slytherin itu mengadukan kami. Kemudian semakin jauh mengingat. Bagaimana tahun-tahun di Hogwarts. Aku pernah menghajarnya karena Buckbeak. Aku membencinya. Ia terus menggumamkan tentang betapa kotornya darahku. Aku makin membencinya.

Dan tahun setelahnya. Terdampar di rumah sakit. Berada dalam pelukannya. Kenyamanan. Menghirup aroma tubuhnya, wangi rumput setelah terguyur hujan. Menyegarkan. Membuat candu seperti morfin. Merasakan hari-hari bersamanya. Dan hari-hari tanpanya. Aku mulai menikmatinya. Menikmati tiap inchi kebersamaan yang hampir ditebas habis. Tuhan, perasaan apa ini?

Langkah kakiku semakin jauh membawaku menuju sebuah rumah tua mengerikan, yang saat ini tampak tak mengerikan. Asap mengepul keluar dari cerobong asapnya. Sejenak membuatku bertanya-tanya, siapa kiranya yang pergi ke tempat mengerikan ini.

Alih-alih pergi, langkah kakiku membawaku semakin dekat dengan pondok itu. Mengantarkanku pada balkon kayu yang kini perlahan kupijak. Menimbulkan suara berdecit disana-sini. Aku terus melangkah hingga kini terhenti di depan pintu kayu yang terbuka sedikit. Kudorong daun pintu tersebut dan masuk ke dalam.

Cahaya satu-satunya hanya berasal dari kobaran api di perapian. Namun tak ada siapa pun disini. Entahlah, aku tak berpikir tentang sesuatu yang menakutkan, hanya terus masuk ke dalam. Kemudian berjongkok di depan perapian seperti yang kulakukan di pondok Hagrid tadi. Memandang ke arah kobaran api yang meletupkan bunga-bunga api kecil.

Namun, sesuatu menarik perhatianku tiba-tiba saat menoleh mendapati benda itu. Ah, bukan. Sebuah apel tergeletak begitu saja. Aku menarik napas panjang. Berusaha lebih tenang, aku banyak belajar untuk tak terlalu memikirkan hal yang berlebihan. Ini hanya sebuah apel. Dan aku memungutnya. Menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. Wangi rumput segar menyeruak, mengindikasikan bekas pemiliknya. Hazelku melebar sempurna.

"Ini hanya sebuah apel," ucapku teramat pelan mengikuti kata-katanya.

Kututup mataku berusaha menolak sebanyak mungkin gambaran wajahnya yang perlahan tampak semakin jelas. Senyuman lembutnya. Pelukannya. Dan ciumannya walau dalam mimpi. Menepis kenyataan bahwa ia mungkin saja tak pernah menganggap seluruh perhatian yang ia beri begitu membekas di pasir hatiku. Kukecup apel berwarna merah segar ini. Tersenyum getir setelahnya.

"Hanya perlu kukecup, kemudian kuhirup aromanya. Menyegarkan," gumamku pada udara kosong.

Waktu berlalu saat akhirnya kunikmati apel menyegarkan itu seraya berjalan di hutan terlarang. Melewati deretan pohon oak dan pohon willow besar hingga sampai ke penghujungnya. Kemudian berlari-lari tak menggubris udara dingin begitu padang rumput terbuka menghalauku. Tak peduli dengan pondok Hagrid aku terus berlari membelah udara dingin. Berlari memasuki Hogwarts yang penuh kenangan.

Membiarkan udara dingin membunuhku. Aku tak peduli. Keinginanku untuk ke pondok Hagrid adalah untuk kemari. Untuk mengamati sesuatu yang tiba-tiba saja melintas di kepalaku. Memunculkan rasa penasaran yang mengalir deras di nadiku. Aku membutuhkannya.

Menyusuri lorong-lorong panjangnya bagaikan seorang murid nakal. Aku tak peduli. Meski bunyi gaduh sepatu dan lantai batu beradu. Aku terus berjalan melewatinya, hingga kini terhenti tepat pada sebuah pertigaan. Dimana dinding besar menghadang langkahku. Kututup mataku dan berucap dalam hati. Aku membutuhkan sesuatu. Ya, aku sangat membutuhkan sesuatu.

Menghadirkan ruangan kosong dengan sebuah cermin besar di salah satu sisinya. Aku berjalan mendekat. Kemudian duduk memeluk lutut di hadapannya. Cermin tarsah yang melegenda. Yang dapat menunjukkan desiran hati terdalam dari yang menatapnya.

Citraan seorang gadis yang kehilangan cahaya. Mengingat hari-hari saat 'ia' masuk ke hidupnya. Terpampang nyata dari pantulan cermin.

Aku bisa tegar, aku bisa kuat. Namun bersamamu aku berubah. Ya, aku hanyalah seorang gadis yang memperhatikanmu, dibalik tembok yang baru saja kau lewati. Teringat saat-saat aku hanya bisa meratap di balik dinding rumah sakit. Semua hari kelabu saat sepertinya tak ada cahaya harapan yang bisa aku kenali lagi. Namun saat itu. Ya, kau datang. Walau dengan apel menyebalkan. Tertawa miris memikirkannya.

Tarian kita. Bergandengan tangan menghentak irama di pernikahan Harry. Bagaimana memabukkannya senyummu. Leluconmu. Mencairkan es di sekitarku. Rengkuhan kejadian masa lalu berontak ingin menggapaiku. Ah, semua gambaran itu merekah manis di kepalaku. Semua kegilaanmu, kau buat itu merasuk di kepalaku.

_**Kuingin kau disini**_

Kedatanganmu saat mimpi burukku. Menenangkanku. Kau selalu ada. Namun untuk saat ini, aku harap kau disini. Kupeluk diriku sendiri merasakan getir udara dingin yang kian merasuk. Menatap pada cermin yang memunculkan desiran hati terdalam. Dimana pantulan bayanganku, dan bayanganmu yang tiba-tiba hadir. Apakah ini keinginan terbesarku? Menginginkan calon suami orang lain datang hanya untuk mengunjungi mantan pasiennya?

Sekali lagi gambaran tarian itu. Gambaran kebersamaan kita menyeruak ke permukaan. Menguasai indra penglihatanku. Kita memang tak pernah banyak bicara, dan kejadian-kejadian itu mengalir begitu saja. Dalam malam-malam dingin kau kecup keningku. Menarikku dalam aroma tubuhmu. Dalam dekapanmu hingga pagi mengambilmu kembali.

Aku harap kau disini. Bisikku dalam hati. Bulir bening harus tumpah sebagai isyarat hati. Keinginan terbesar yang baru saja kau tebas habis-habisan. Ketika tunas perasaanku kau injak tanpa ampun.

Aku harus apa untuk bisa memilikimu? Mengingat mungkin kau tengah terlelap di pelukan wanita lain saat ini. Meniti hari menuju hari penyatuan cinta kalian. Entah dengan wanita berkelas mana. Dan bukan aku yang ada di mimpimu. Bukan aku yang ada dalam malam-malammu. Bahkan kesadaran bahwa tak terucap selintas pun kalimat cinta yang baru aku sadari begitu menghimpit tubuhku.

_**Aku mencintaimu**_

Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Sejak kedatangan itu. Sejak malam-malam menghujaniku dengan mimpi buruk. Inilah aku sebenarnya. Dan kau tak perlu bersusah payah untuk menjatuhkan hatiku. Aku bertekuk lutut padamu dalam keheningan hingga merasa cinta menyakitkan yang baru aku sadari, merenggut kewarasanku. Tapi bukankah kita selalu bicara apa adanya?

Sungguh aku merindukannya. Bayangan-banyangan yang meluap di pikiranku, mengantri untuk aku kenali lebih dalam. Bagaimana kau berhasil merebut hatiku.

_**Hanya ingin kau tahu**_

_**Aku tak mau melepasnya**_

Kutarik diriku dalam sebuah penyesalan. Terisak dalam memikirkan keadaan diriku saat ini. Ketika kupikir menyelamatkan nyawa orang yang kusayangi sudah lebih dari cukup. Namun nyatanya tidak. Itu sama sekali tak cukup.

Ruang kosong itu ada pemiliknya. Di hati, tempat seseorang yang kukira hanya sempat melintas, nyatanya meninggalkan jejak berbekas. Ketika ia meninggalkan jejak itu di atas pasir halus hatiku.

Tubuhku bergetar menahan kesedihan yang teramat. Menahan diri untuk tak meraung, menyayat malam dalam tangisan seorang gadis yang baru menyadari perasaannya. Inilah arti kata terlambat. Terlambat menyadari bekas dari pelukannya. Terlambat menyadari bekas kepeduliannya.

Pelukannya adalah milik gadis lain. Sentuhannya adalah milik gadis lain. Dan ciumannya adalah milik gadis lain. Mengingat dirinya yang selalu merasuki mimpi-mimpi indahku, membuatku menyadari satu hal, mungkin saja mereka yang hadir di mimpiku, adalah orang-orang yang tak bisa kurengkuh. Termasuk dia.

Aku menengadah menatap cermin tarsah yang kini menampilkan bayangan seorang gadis dengan wajah lebih sembab dari sebelumnya. Gadis dengan keadaan yang sungguh memprihatinkan. Namun bayangan pemuda itu masih belum hilang. Ia masih tampak mematung di belakangku. Menatap ke arahku. Dan setelahnya, aku yakin cermin ini membohongiku.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya suara itu. Aku benci jika harus menoleh.

"Kau," jawabku singkat. Aku memeluk lutut makin erat.

Dan bayangan itu duduk di sebelahku. Merasakan udara tercabik seiring dengan kedatangannya. Sepasang hazel dan kelabu yang mengintimidasi cermin tarsah di hadapan kami. Aku benci untuk menoleh.

"Sedang apa aku dalam cermin itu?" tanyanya.

Sedang duduk di sebelahku. Sedang mencabik-cabik potongan hatiku yang hampir tak bersisa. Sedang menghisap habis kebahagiaan yang baru aku sadari semua palsu. Dan semoga ia tak bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Sedang duduk di sebelahku," ucapku pelan.

"Apa kau sedang melihatku memakai jas keren, dan mempelai wanitaku mengenakan gaun indah?" tanyanya dengan sebuah senyuman. Ia menoleh padaku.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas. Tega sekali ia sampai harus membicarakannya.

"Aku akan menikahi Astoria Greengrass. Kuharap kau bisa datang," ucapnya seraya mengacak rambutku. Seperti kebiasannya. Namun kali ini kutepis keras.

"Bagaimana jika yang kulihat di cermin adalah aku sebagai mempelaimu?" tanyaku berbohong.

Hening. Sunyi merayapi kebersamaan kami. Ia menatapku keheranan, dan aku yakin ia bisa melihat jelas kesakitan dari iris mataku.

"Kau teman baikku," ucapnya yang seketika meruntuhkan ketegaranku.

"Kukira semua yang kulalui denganmu berarti lebih. Tapi tidak denganmu, begitu kan?" tanyaku dengan suara tergetar. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan yang tak kumengerti.

"Saat Harry datang dan menceritakan keadaanmu, kupikir lucu sekali mengetahui seorang Hermione Granger gila hanya karena apel. Dan setelah pertemuan pertama kita di rumah sakit, aku beranikan diri untuk membantu. Hanya balas jasa. Semua berubah saat perang usai."

"Oh, lucu memang. Kau bebas tertawa sepuasmu, Malfoy!"

"Kau tak mendapatkannya, Granger!"

"Lalu," aku menahan diri agar tak menangis. "Apa arti semua pelukan dan perhatian itu?" tanyaku tajam. Ia hanya tertawa pelan sebelum mengalihkan pandang pada cermin.

"Cermin itu bukan cermin tarsah, Granger! Berhenti menciptakan gambaran yang makin membuatmu sakit," ucap pemuda itu menunjuk cermin.

"Kau yang memaksaku membuat gambaran-gambaran itu. Kau pikir semua yang kau lakukan tak berbekas apa-apa?" tanyaku tajam.

"Ini semua tak akan mengubah apapun. Aku tetap akan menikahi orang lain."

Kalimatnya terasa seperti ribuan pisau yang bergantian menghujam tubuhku. Memuncratkan darah dari tubuhku. Mengiris nadiku, memaksaku untuk berteriak menuju kegilaan. Namun separah apapun bayangan itu menghantuiku, aku hanya terdiam menatapnya, yang tak balas menatapku.

"Boleh aku jujur satu hal padamu, Draco?"

Aku masih menatap ke arahnya. Namun ia masih memperhatikan cermin besar di depan kami. Seolah perhatianku tak berarti. Ia hanya menarik napas panjang. Tanpa ada balasan. Jantungku sudah berdegup kencang, dan tubuhku sudah bergetar hebat menahan amarah dan penyesalan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Hanya alunan angin penghujung musim dingin setelahnya. Keheningan merayapi seisi ruangan itu. Dan kalimat itu hanya menggantung hampa di udara. Tanpa ada balasan. Tak ada jawaban.

Pemuda itu pun bangkit dan berlalu tanpa kata-kata. Meninggalkan pernyataanku tanpa pengampunan. Setelah membanting kayu yang menghalanginya. Ia pergi. Keluar dari ruangan ini. Menyisakan aku dan pernyataanku yang kini mungkin telah membumbung tinggi, pergi bersama bulir-bulir hujan es di luar. Menyisakan tubuh dingin seorang gadis yang terisak kuat menatap cermin. Menatap kepergian seseorang yang dengan segala kenangannya mengoyak habis pikirannya.

Menghancurkan dirinya berkeping-keping hingga tak ada lagi puing-puing yang dapat digunakan untuk membangun pecahan cinta yang rapuh. Yang memang sedari dulu hanya aku yang merasakannya. Merasakan pelukan dan perhatian yang tak lebih dari bagian balas jasa. Sungguh memuakkan. Sungguh menyakitkan. Mengingat bagaimana ia menjeratku dengan benang tipis bernama harapan. Menarikku jatuh dalam cinta semu. Setelah aku dengan lancang menendang Ron Weasley, yang mungkin satu-satunya pria yang mau menerimaku menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Memangnya siapa aku sehingga begitu lancang berharap menjadi pendamping hidup seorang Malfoy? Mengharapkan penerusnya akan lahir dari rahimku. Mengharapkan apa yang terjadi pada Harry dan Ginny dapat terjadi padaku dan dirinya. Bahkan namaku mungkin tak pernah ada dalam daftarnya. Ini semua tak lebih dari sekedar balas jasa.

Dan kini, aku menepi. Pada titian lantai batu yang terasa menarikku keras. Bertahan dalam udara dingin memilukan. Menangkupkan wajah untuk menahan jeritan kosong. Meluapkan segala kesakitan. Pada penghujung rindu yang tak dapat bertemu dengan tirakatnya. Meratapi diri yang terlalu bodoh untuk berimajinasi. Tak pernah terlintas dalam lorong pikirannya bagi tempatku. Hanya udara kosong yang getir memeluk erat dengan dingin yang membisu.

Kubiarkan rasa sakit menguasaiku. Tak apa. Memangnya siapa lagi yang akan peduli. Hanya berusaha untuk tidak menjerit, walau isakan miris ini menggema di seisi ruangan. Melepaskan semua rasa sakit yang harus tercitra dari bulir bening yang berhasil menerobos kelopak mataku. Meruntuhkan dinding ketegaran.

Aku lemah. Dan masih lemah. Aku tak sekuat yang kubayangkan, dan sepertinya tak akan berpura-pura untuk kuat. Karena tiang penyangga kehidupanku telah patah. Dan layar yang terkembang habis dicabik kepalsuan. Tinggallah diri dalam balutan sunyi. Menyadari terlalu banyak harapan akan membunuhku perlahan.

Ia tepati janjinya untuk ke Hogwarts bersamaku.

Untuk lebih menghancurkanku.

0o0o0

00

Waktu berlalu menghantarkan hari menuju minggu-minggu sepi. Dimana kuhabiskan sisa waktu, atau lebih tepatnya sebagian besar waktu untuk membenamkan diri dalam sunyi. Duduk memeluk lutut di atas kursi kayu ini. Menatap kosong pada pergantian musim di luar. Mengamati salju-salju mulai mencair perlahan. Namun tidak dengan kesedihanku.

Kata-kata terakhirku masih menggantung jelas di kepalaku.

"Aku mencintaimu," gumamku pada udara kosong.

Namun hanya alunan angin lembut yang menjawabku dalam bisu. Tak pernah ia kemari walau sekedar berkunjung. Aku tak berharap ia datang untuk melihatku. Melihat bagaimana hancurnya aku setelah kepergiannya. Hanya berita yang aku tak tahu pasti harus berekspresi apa ketika mendengarnya. Bahwa calon istrinya, Astoria sakit sehingga mereka harus mengundur pernikahan. Kurasa gadis beruntung itu tak akan terlalu lama didera penyakit. Karena calon suaminya adalah pemuda paling lihai memberikan kesembuhan. Memikirkan bagaimana mereka menghabiskan malam-malam panjang dalam pelukan. Menghirup aroma rumput segar pemuda itu menjadi pengganti morfin jika si gadis mengerang kesakitan. Aku tak peduli. Karena gadis itu akan cepat pulih.

Semakin cepat untuk melangkah ke altar bersama si pemuda. Mengikrarkan janji suci mereka berdua. Mengokohkan posisinya sebagai istri paling beruntung sedunia karena mendapatkan seseorang yang,

"Oh," aku terisak menutup mulutku agar tangis ini tak pecah. Membiarkan bulir-bulir bening menghujani wajahku tanpa ampun. Membuat cahaya benar-benar hilang pada sembabnya wajahku. Memikirkannya membuatku sakit. Sama seperti memikirkan kematian orang tuaku. Karena pemuda itulah yang hadir untuk mengenyahkannya.

Aku tertunduk pilu. Merasakan air mata masih terus membanjiri wajahku. Kemudian terhenti ketika merasa seseorang hadir memperhatikan. Aku menoleh sekilas. Ron Weasley disana. Berada di ambang pintu dengan tatapan kasihan. Ia menghampiriku dan menghapus air mata dari wajahku.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya lembut seraya mengusap pipiku. Ingin kuteriak bahwa aku menginginkan pemuda pirang yang entah dimana saat ini. Namun aku tahu, pemuda di hadapanku tak pantas menerima pengkhianatan atas kebaikan hatinya menerimaku.

"Tak ada," ucapku seraya menggeleng. Kubiarkan bibirnya mengecup bibirku. Lama. Kubiarkan rasa sakit ini menggantung di tepian hatiku. Membayangkan ciuman yang sangat kuimpikan dari pemuda lainnya. Rasa nyeri tepat di ulu hati begitu membayangkan kecupannya untuk wanita lain. Membayangkan dirinya yang akan menjadi milik wanita lain. Dan bayangan menyesakkan itu pudar saat Ron melepaskan kecupannya.

Ia menerawang ke dalam hazelku, namun aku cepat beralih dari tatapannya. Tak ingin ia menemukan kepingan hati yang tersisa, yang tak ada tempat untuk dirinya. Karena kepingan hati ini milik seseorang yang telah menginjak paksa cinta yang tersemai.

"Aku ingin melamarmu sekali lagi," ucap Ron seraya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berlapis beludru merah. Ia membukanya dan memperlihatkan sebuah cincin dengan mutiara putih mungil yang indah.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya bulir bening ini harus mengalir. Bukan, bukan terharu karena pemuda di hadapanku masih menginginkanku menjadi pendampingnya, walau ucapan syukur tak dapat kuelakkan karena mungkin tak ada lagi yang menerimaku sepertinya. Hanya saja pikiranku menerawang kembali. Tentang bagaimana perasaanku berarah pada siapa. Berharap keajaiban yang dapat membalikkan keadaan menyesakkan ini. Aku menarik napas panjang sementara udara di kamar ini terasa makin menyesakkan. Ron masih menghapus air mataku. Menatap ke dalam mataku untuk memastikan bahwa ia mendapat perhatianku.

"Apa kau bersedia?"

Pertanyaan itu terasa menusuk tepat ke jantungku. Mengalirkan udara dingin membunuh di nadiku. Membuatku harus bersusah payah untuk membuat pilihan di antara takdir yang getir ini. Aku bisa apa memangnya? Kehidupan telah sedemikian kejam menghabiskan harapanku, merenggut cahaya harapan yang mungkin bisa kukenali.

Aku mengangguk lemah padanya. Mengisyaratkan kesediaanku. Kepasrahanku. Biar ombak kehidupan membawaku entah kemana. Lebih baik dihancurkan dan dihempas oleh karang-karang mematikan. Hingga aku bisa kembali ke pelukan ibu.

"Kau mau bercerita sesuatu, Mione?" tanya Ron menegaskan. Mau tak mau aku kembali menatapnya.

"Aku hanya tak enak badan. Mungkin beberapa waktu lagi akan sembuh," balasku dengan senyuman yang kupaksakan.

Ia mengecupku sekali lagi, kemudian mengacak rambutku dan segera berlalu. Menutup pintu kamar dan menghilang dari pandanganku. Menyisakan jejaknya di jari manisku. Sebuah cincin dengan mutiara mungil yang membuat batinku teriris. Aku tak bisa lebih buruk dari ini.

0o0o0

00

Dan waktu pun bergulir. Memunculkan kembali cahaya lembut matahari yang dirindui bumi. Mencumbuinya dengan kehangatan. Membangunkan kembali penduduk dunia yang terlelap dalam buaian musim dingin. Memunculkan bunga-bunga harapan pada keluarga ini. Menggiringku menuju hari-hari menyakitkan dimana aku harus mengenakan gaun putih dan tiara mungil yang disematkan di kepalaku. Mencobanya untuk beberapa saat setelah memastikan bahwa itu sudah cukup di tubuhku.

Luka-luka bekas perang telah sepenuhnya hilang dari kulitku, namun tidak dengan luka yang bertengger kokoh di hatiku. Menamparku dengan beragam mimpi buruk yang kembali menghantuiku. Namun tanpa lengan kokoh yang menenangkanku setelahnya. Pemilik lengan itu mungkin tengah bersiap menyambut hari bahagianya bersama wanita lain.

Dan setelahnya, keluar dari toko ini bersama Ron yang menggandengku. Sebuah toko di Diagon Alley. Aku terhenti sejenak. Menengadahkan kepala menatap langit senja. Menenangkan. Hanya ada semburat tipis merah mawar yang menguasai. Melambungkan lamunan ke arah kubah langit. Memasrahkan diri kepada takdir yang harus kuikuti. Aku menarik napas panjang setelah sesuatu nampak menarik perhatianku.

"Tunggu sebentar," pintaku pada Ron.

Aku menghentikan seorang gadis kecil yang membawa buah apel segar dalam keranjangnya.

"Kau menjual ini?" tanyaku ramah padanya. Ron menoleh seolah ingin menghentikanku, ia mungkin takut aku akan kumat. Tapi tidak. Aku sudah cukup lama menghilangkan phobia setelah pemuda itu mengajariku.

"Ini hanya sebuah apel," ucapku pada Ron. Mengulangi ucapan pemuda itu.

Aku mengambil beberapa buah dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong plastik. Kemudian membayar dengan harga yang disebutkan gadis kecil tersebut.

"Tidak akan merenggut nyawaku," ucapku pada Ron.

Kukecup apel merah segar itu. Kuhirup aromanya. Segar. Dan terlintas aroma rumput di atas padang salju, dingin dan segar. Dan kemudian kugigit persis seperti dulu. Saat bayangan masa lalu begitu jelas menggantung di pelupuk mataku. Saat pemuda itu mengajariku mengendalikan ketakutanku. Seolah dapat melihat jelas bayangannya kini.

Terpantul dari cermin.

…

**TBC**

**Kenapa Draco tahu cermin tarsah itu palsu? **

**Karena ada tulisan made in China. **

**Oke, ini garing. Untung Diloxy ga tiba-tiba putar haluan genre jadi Humor, bisa-bisa ditimpukkin readers. Hehe.**

**Tisue mana tisue? Maaf banget readers, kalo Diloxy berasa jadi author jahat. Duh, miris memang jadi Mione. Tapi, bukankah cinta sejati selalu berhasil menemukan jalannya?**

**Pokoknya, chap depan bakal penuh kejutan. Apples Cuma sampai chap 9 kok, jadi bersabar yaa. Diloxy berusaha konstan update seminggu sekali di hari senin.**

**Tetap tinggalkan jejak manis kalian. ^_^**


End file.
